Ghost
by sosorry83
Summary: "I have a gun, a sword and a suit with a mask.I'm so class ! " Ghost (can't come up with a next chapter, if you have idea, bring it up)
1. Chapter 1-19

**Chapter** 1: operation grim reaper

I lived in a world called Hellios, a world at peace where children grew in peace and wild life could evolve alongside humanity. It was a big planet where human was only 10% of the being. We developed our technoligy and soon were able to travel in space. All thank to a major discovery. A warp generator. All our research wer made so we wouldn't damage our world. It was prety much paradise but it happened. One of our spaceship wame back with only one survivor. We thought it was an accident but what he said stunned us. He was attacked by alien and they let him go to tell us how strong they were and we were next.

Since then we developed our weapons. I created a suit made for stealth mission and resistant enough so it could take some hit without hurting the user. Inside I added an A.I To help the holder to make decision. With it i added weapon with "unlimited" ammo. They could fire without having to use ammo but it needed time to load after using the all the energy of the mana core.

Meanwhile we had our best fighter train to make the unit needed to fight ready.

They were five. I took them in my unit, each of them had a speciality and it made us really efficient.

There was Hank, this man was a mountain and a genius, some feature you wouldn't imagine together. He was a simple guy which loved his wife and was our technician and heavy gunner.

Next there was Hyper, like his name, he was full of energy so he was our scout. He was an arrogant fool but he knew his job and no one could outmatch him when it came to find someone or something..0

Also, there was Sight&Barrel the two brother. Always with a smile on their face and always arguing about who was the more accurate. They were our sniper. Why two sniper? 'cause we were mostly tacking our target from far away to avoid unnecessary gun fight. They had different sniper. While sight had a long sniper made to kill a target, Barrel had a heavy sniper made to destroy a vehicle.

Finally, there was angel, our medic. She was a fine woman if you don't mind the few scars and her manly attitude. She had a strong mind and carring was able to save someone even uder fire. That's why she ahad the nick name angel.

Also, there was me, nickname: Ghost. I was the leader of this team.

There come my physical description:

I'm tall,1m94 (6,4ft) for 95 kg (198,42 lb), well build (thank mom and the army). I have brown hair and red eyes (genetic engineering) that let me see in the dark. I was 25.

Week ago, one of their spaceship landed near our main city. Our first mission.

For this my men and me wore the black nano suit consolidated with egrementium i made . Egrementium is an ore really tough but flexible we created by mixing different other ore.

I had a mask with a skull design on me while the other had black hood ans mask to their liking. We were equipped with our own weapon.

Hank had a big gatling, hyper: a light shotgun, Sight&Barrel: two sniper, angel: a tom4 (look like a gun, shoot like a small submachine gun ) and finally me, a gun, colt 44 and a saber.

 **Back to the present**

it's four am, i was sleeping in my lab when the chief called me for a debriefing about our next mission. I prepared myself, took my weapons and went to the meeting room. The chief was already here, paper in hand. I was about to salute him but he stopped me.

"no need for formality seargent, i will briefly explain your mission, and you'll start asasp, understood?"

"aye aye sir"

he walked to his desk and threw me a paper with the picture of a spaceship and an alien stuck on it.

"seargent, i want you and your unit to kill this guy and destroy this spaceship. This will be your first mission, i wait for nothing but a success."

"aye aye sir"

He gave me all the information and left the room. I did the same and called my men. They were also sleeping and surprised to be called. After an hour, they finally came in front of the meeting room with their full war suit and weapons. I made sure they were listening and began to explain.

"Guys, one of the enemy space ship landed near our city, we have to see what theyr are doing and destroy their spaceship if possible, you have two hours to get ! "

they rushed to their room to prepare and i did the same, i got my stuff ready and got back to the meeting room. The first to get here was hyper. Soon after the rest came and we left for the spaceport where a small vehicle was waiting to get us near the objectif.

We went inside and it took off. I had a bad feeling about this mission. While the other were laughing,a sight escaped my mouth..

"Let's make it quick...".

 **One week later**

it has been a week since we began to keep an eye on the target.

They were building a strong point and the space ship was a cargot type. There were a lot of a armed alien guarding the site. So we couldn't act without plan. After trying to make the best plan, we decided mine had the best chance to successed. We would destroy the spaceship and kill them.

"everyone in position, when the sun goes down, i'll go place the c31 (a warp bomb sending the object on an another dimonsion) with Hyper on the second target. Sight, cover me while Barrel aim for the turret . Hank, ready yourself and make sure to open fire to cover me if things goes wrong. Angel, i want you to contact HQ when the spaceship blow up and ask for a back up, understood?"

"yeah bro, no prob"

"why is that Sight have the kills?"

"shut up bro, obey the boss, i've the sniper made for this job."

"i'll take position down the hill with the gatling"

"i'll post myself next to Hank with the radio"

"seriously guys, can't you just respect the protocol and give your codname when answering your leader?"

"no"

they answered at the same time. They lacked discipline but they were a great team.

"we begin the operation in ten minutes, get ready."

With this, everyone took position.

When the countdown reached zero, we used our optical camouflage to infiltrate the camp and put the V5 on the spaceship. It took less than one hour to finish the preparation and leave.

While we returned to the hill, Hyper pointed out to me that it was too easy and that we hardly encountered any guard.

"well it's true...Maybe athey are sleeping or having a meeting? Anyway, it made it easier for us"

"i know, but it's really come a big target like that isn't protected? Maybe i am paranoid..."

"don't worry, The HQ will help us if we have a problem, so let's go, the others are waiting"

with that we went to meet with the group. I called Barrel for the final part of the mission.

"Barrel, are you ready?"

"Yes bo... Wait there is something happening!"

"Barrel, what are you saying?"

"Boss! they are coming here!Shit i'm spotted, i'm coming back"

While i was speacking with Barrel, Hank opened the fire on an ennemy buggy,

"Angel, call the HQ, they knew we were coming!"

"Ghost" called hyper"destroy the spaceship!"

i remembered about it, i took the detonator out and pressed the button.

...

nothing happened

...

I pressed again

...

Nothing

"Hyper, are you sure you activated the c31 transmitter?"

"Yes! Shit they had a scramber. We need to run away or we won't see the an other day"

we were really screwed, fortunately our weapon didn't need amo, we could fight until complete exhaustion.

We were surrouded, The alien were shooting at us and those bastard were really accurate, it was hard to stay exposed for too long. While we had energy armor on us, they had it too and we were outnumbered.

Sudenly Angel fell on the floor, blood flowing from her head on the ground. I tried to save her but it hit her in the head... nothing i could do...

Hank was angry, more mad actually, he always concidered angel as his sister. He greeted his teeth and yelled

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, COME OUT MOTHER FUCKER, HAVE A TAST OF THE GOOD OLD HANK"

he rose from his shelter and shot everywhere. His gattline was steaming and the aliens were taking cover, avoiding to get killed by the constant fire of hank. He began to walk forward but we heard it again, the sound of a sniper. Hank stood still, face blank firing without moving. Blood was flowing from his head. He was dead.

"Barrel, take the Radio and contact the take down this fucking sniper! Hyper, with me, fire at will."

We took position and opened fire on them.

Barrel tried to contact HQ but no one answered so we lost hope on back up and prepared ourself for the coming death. I had injure all over my body and a bad wound on my shoulder. Sight and barrel were shooting but the aliens were moving too fast and they couldn't aim correctly. The sniper didn't stop to harass us. We were totally screwed. Hyper was on the ground, listening to something, like a crazy man.

"Ghost, do you hear that?" asked hyper

"nah, gun sound apart, i hear nothing, Barrel, Sight, Hear something?"

"Yeah, like something falling" they answered at the same time.

I rose my eyes to see what i feared... a bomb... the c31

"see you in hell guys"

"happy to have known you ghost"

"same for us ghost"

The aliens retreated while the bomb fell on us. I closed my eyes, hoping for a quick death And it happened. The bomb epxloded. I opened my eyes to see my friends being desintegrated while i was taken away by an unknown force. I fell unconscious while i saw my friends completly disappear.

When i opened my eyes, it was a different sight. I wasn't in my "grave" but in a bamboo forest. I saw this plant from one of our expedition back then. I stood up but the pain on my body was still here. I took my mask off and began to look at the wound. Those bastard. Had weapon that only affected flesh. My suit was intact but my body was wounded. I looked at the sky. The sun was geting down. I had to found a place to sleep and recover. Thank to the genetic engineering my body could heal faster but i still had to wait for one day if i wanted to be able to fight properly.

I looked around and found a waterfall. I found a way to pass behind and there is was, a cave. I came out, grabbed some branch and went to make a "bed" When i finished, the moons was showing herself (ther was two moon) and i went to sleep.

 **chapter** 2: the fox

When i woke up, my body was better, i still had some injury but nothing life threatening. I went out of my "home" and began to look around. The bamboo made the forest look dense. I had no idea how to get out. I reflected on my situation. I was transported here by the c31. It was the only possibility. So i was a complete different dimension. I looked around and began to walk aimlessly.

I was about to go back to think of a plan when i hear a small cry.

"kyuh ~~~"

 _what is this sound?_

I waited a bit and the sound is heard again. It was something like a small animal asking for help.

I prepared my gun and tooke my sworld out of her scabbard. Beeing in a different world made possible that this "cry" could be a trick from a beast to hunt his prey.

The sound grew louder as i walked. Finally i reached a clearing. I removed my sword and took my gun , ready to fire. I activated my mask so i could investigate the place. On the screen i saw nothing but a smal thermic image. I desabled the screen and went to normal vision. At the center of the clearing i could see a little ball of fur, that was trying to get out of a bear trap.

 _Well, now i know what made this sound._

I looked around and went to the small fox. He was beautifull. A nice fur and nine tail. His eyes were golden. While i went to him, he noticed me and began to yelp at me. He was clearly afraid of me. I tried to put my hand up to make him easy but he didn't stop. Then, i used an other trick. Some animals on my planet were able to understand us, so i tried with him.

"Here little guy, i won't hurt you, i just want to help you, calm down"

He understood. The fox stopped to bark and looked with expectation at me.

I was now at a mere meter from him when a strange looking dog jumped at me from nowhere.

It was big and had a black flur. The most interesting point with this beast is its head, it has two head! And by the look it had, it was quite hungry. He bit my injured shoulder while his second head went for my neck. Thank to the suit he couldn't hurt me but he was biting was were i was previously shot. It really hurt. I grabbed his neck,took out my gun and shot at were his heart should be. To my surprise the beast didn't die He simply let go of me and jumped back. I shot again at him and hit it right head. He fell on the flour and tried to stood up. I didn't let him and ran at him. I put my gun on top of his last head and shot. HE struggled a bit and finally stoped to move.

 _Strange, how come it didn't die when i shot it heart?_

I sheathed my gun and came back to the fox. He looked at me with admiration, as if i did something he wasn't expecting but wanted. When i reached him he was licking his wound. I grabbed my sword and tried to use it but the fox was scared.

"calm down... i just want to open the trap, i wont hurt you"

He was looking at the sword and stoped to cry. I used the blade as a lever to spread the grinder of the trap. It took a bit of time to open it. I had strenght but this trap was clearly made to catch big prey. I looked at the fox. I thought he would run away after i set him free but he stood her. Waiting.

I brought my hand clother and he licked it.

 _Maybe a lost pet?_

I took a quick glance at his wound and saw i had too treat it fast. I took the fow with me and brought it to my "home". I took some water and handmade band out to treat it.

I treated the fox and take a look at the sky, the sun was getting low.

 _The sun is already this low... Mybe a day here is shorter than i expected._

So, now that the sun was going to disapear, i needed to make a fire for the night. I was to go out when...

"kyu ~~~ kyu~~~ （ ﾟ Дﾟ） "

the fox was nibbling my sleeve. It seemed that he couldn't move by himself so i took him and put him on my shoulder.

 _"Kyu!_ (`･ω･´) "

so, now i have a little guy to feed ... First i need to secure food and make a small fire, seeing that there was no prey near thank to the suit, i grasped some berry and wood. I came back to the cave and ate. The fox ate some too.

He was resting on my laps while i made a summary of the afternoon.

 _First, i can't find an exit to this fucking forest_

 _second, i try to save a fox with nine tail and i'm attacked by a dog with two head..._

 _and finally, the fox seem to understand human speech, if i'm not dreaming than this world is full of surprise.._

With this i decided to sleep. I didn't move too much because of the fox, so i slept in a strange position. Everything went black.

"A..."

"AHRIIIII !"

the sound of peoples screaming woke me up, I had my weapon out thank to the suit auto defense. I looked around and the fow was crawling to the entry of the cave. I stood up and put him on my shoulder.

"easy little guy, do you want go see who they are?"

 _"Kyu!_ (`･ω･´) _"_

"hum...little guy, do you understand what i'm saying?"

he nodded vigorously

"kyu! "d(*⌒▽⌒*)b

"great, do you prehaps know the people screaming?"

"kyu !"

"ok little guy, come here, we'll go see them."

I left the cave and walk towards the people screaming. Just to be sure i activated my color camouflage. I wasn't invisible but i could disappear in the wild without being seen. While advancing, i could spot a lot of people.

"ahri!"

The fox was trying to get down of my shoulder.

"so you're ahri huh? Nice name little guy"

i walked to them but imediatly spoted weapons. The man i first spot has a big sword on his back and a big golden and blue armor. Next to him, there is a girl with revealing clothes, she too has weapon, two big gun that look like blunderbuss.

 _Seem like a really bad idea to appear to them._

I whispered to the fox.

"our path separates here little gu.. ahri, hope they will treat you well"

"kyu! " (´；ω；`)

i put him on the ground and light a shot in the air next to the fox. Then i take some distance with the fox while he whimper in the direction i disappeared.

"what is that sound? Someone shot?"

"Garen can you go see what happened?"

"yes."

He walked to the fox and yelled.

"i found her!"

suddenly, five person rushed to fox.

"why are you in this form?"

"wait, take this"

i took a look and one of the girl gave a strange blue stone similar as the one in the trap were the fox was.

And something amazing happen, the young fox tranformed in a beautiful woman with fox ear and nine tails.

 _Have i hallucination now?_

"sorry guys, i wanted to have a walk in the bamboo forest and ended in a trap."

the big guy from earlier began to ask her question

"what trap are you talking about? Couldn't you free yourself?"

"No, it was a mana trap, i couldn't use my power and if my savior didn't show up, i would have died from mana exhaustion"

a small woman with blond hair take her turn

"Someone saved you? where is he? What is he like?"

"Hum... he was in a tight black suit and had a mask with a kull painted on it. He saved me and killed a two headed wolf that would have ate me if he didn't come at that time then he came to free me from the trap. He killed the beast rather easily with something that looked like lucian gun .Then he treated me and seeing that i couldn't move took me with him in a cave where he was living. One hour ago you woke him up and seeing that i reacted to your scream, he asked me if you were my comrade and i answered yes so he took me to you. The only thing i don't understand is that during some time he was next to you and you didn't see us. When he finished to look at you he put me on the ground and fired with his gun next to me to be sure you would found me."

"HEEEEE! But where is he now? Is he here or did he leave? Can you take us to his cave?"

"Su-sure, let's go, i want to thank him anyway."

Ahri took them to the cave, i followed them from some distance. When they reached the cave , Ahri was dejected but the only thing in the cave were a small bed made of leaves and branch and a small fire. One could guess someone leaved here but nothing could prove it. The big guy laughed

"look like you were saved by one of those ionian spirit. Let's go, we have a ship to take."

hearing that the others followed him, Ahri stayed behind, looking around.

 _Well, it wouldn't hurt to show myself_

i desabled my suit and appeared on an hill not far from here

"good bye little one"

Hearing me, she glanced in my direction and a smile showed on her face but i activated my suit as fast as i disabled that she couldn't see me anymore, she shouted.

"Hope to see you again!"

 **Ahri POV**

he appeared from nowhere like those legendary spirit. He was like a grim reaper, bearing a black outfit and a face similar to skull but he was gentle like a father. He said nothing when he disappeared but he showed himself when i was waiting for him.

A really nice spirit.

 **Chapter** 3: Ninja! Ninja everywhere!

It was morning, i slept on a small cave i found while walking away from the small group that searched Ahri. It wasn't as convenient than the first i found but i needed a shelter for the night.

Such a nice morning, bird noise, the nice wind and the yelling ...

 _wait, why can i hear people yelling?_

first, i thought about leaving and let them fight but i needed to know what was happening. People here seemed less evolved than back in my planet. So i wouldn't risk anything looking at the fight. Plus i could just go see while activating the optical camouflage of my suit.

I went to the place from where the yell were coming.

In front of me, something strange was taking place. People with light clothe and small dagers

were fighting. I could see two different style.

The first "team" is ... well... strange. They don't look like each other and have different weapon. The only thingh that make think they are a team is their way to fight.

The second "team" is way better. Same weapon, technique and way to dress. From my point of view they are well organized.

 _Great, a fight against rivals 's see what they can do._

It has been two hour. The two team are on a stalemate and none of them were moving anymore. A strange fellow appeared, a big guy with a bad ass armor and two "weapon" on his back. Look like he has an other weapon on his arm, but i can't really see from my position. The really dinstinctive point was his red eyes.

 _"maybe he is modified too."_

"SHEN! Come out and fight me, coward!"

The big guy shooted and took the weapon he had on his arm out. Something like claws. Suddenly a guy appared from a smoke, he was wearing a blue outfit with two sword on his back. He was as tall as the grey guy.

"You disturb the balance, i have to kill you zed"

 _so the big guy with the armor is Zed and the blue guy is shen._

The two warrior disappeared and the only thing i could see was spark. I activated the thermic vision and finally saw them. They were just reflecting the light with a strange shield around them while moving. The fight didn't last long and the two guy stoped their fight. Two eagle made their entrance, one went to zed and the other to shen. They had small paper tied to their legs. Zed and shen took them and read them.

"TSSK , how did they know we were fighting ?!"

"Zed , this fight is meaningless, you wouldn't be able to win."

"Tssk, as if. Guys go back to the temple and train your performances were pathetic."

with that little exchange, everyone disapeared in a smoke screen.

 _Meh... at last i didn't involve myself._

I disabled the suit vision and went away, searching for this forest exist.

I was walking. It has been three hour since the little fight. I was now thinking about their feature. They weren't really tall, the two guys were as tall as me but their men were ... small, just small.

While I was walking, I spotted the exit of this fu***** forest.

 _Finally!_

I exited the forest and lokked around.

The sight was awesome, a lot of green plain and big mountain. I could see a lot of temple on the mountain and citys on the far sight.

In front of me was a small road and a sign. I couldn't read it.

 _Why can't i recognize this writing?_

I knew a lot of language, mine and alien's for i was studying them when i was on my planet. This language was unknown to me. I was in a different dimension so i wasn't surprised but it would make thing difficult.

While i was thinking on how to speak with the people of this world, The smell of something burning took me out of my trance.

 _Hum? Isn't that the smell of a house butning?_

i activated my camouflage again and began to walk in the direction where the smoke come from. It took me three hours to reach it but when i finally reached it...

There was a village burning and surrounded by dead bodies. Near the entrance i could see bandits trying to break a fense. The bandits seemed to wait for something.

I approached it and heard the villager crying in the middle of the village while some men had weapons and were guarding the fense, the women, elders and children were grouped on the town place. There was few men, ten or less , but their was a lot of women and children.

The town was circular and the houses made so the street would meet each other. The fence were obstructing all the street that could bring outside of the town and the men were guarding the main entrance while some other were patrolling the other street.

The bandits were laughing and were playing with the bodies of their victims. I couldn't let them have their way with the villager, if i didn't help them, they would die by night.

 _I don't really have a choice..._

i take out my gun and sworld and went silently to the nearest bandit.

 **Villager point of view.**

We were tired, nor the elders or the kinkou knew about our situation due to the fact that the brigand killed our runner.

I was loosing hope and "this" happened.

I heard a scream and loocked up the dyke to see one of them fall in a puddle of blood. His head was separated from his body.

They were trying to understand what happened to him but nothing could be seen.

Then another fell. This time the blood came from his torso. The badit was looking in front of him and grasped something. When he let go of it, the blood was showing a blade. It swung violently, the blood splattered and the blade disappeared.

I couldn't believe my eyes... Something was killing them, calmly, steadily. It was like death herself was taking their lifes.

It didn't stop aven the magician tried use a spell but before he could do anything, his head rolled on the floor. The only one left was the leader. I could see his face, he was scared. He was looking around and, ina moment, swung his sword in front of came from his sword.

I thought nothing would happen but what came next scarred me to death. The grim reaper appeared. He wore a black outfit and had a skull where a normal human would have a face. On his hand, he had a black sword. He wasn't moving. He was looking at his arm. I couldn't see what he was looking but he suddenly lifted up his head and rushed at the bandit.

The man was too scared to move and took the sword head on. His head fell on the floor and his body fell on his knee. The reaper was looking at his arm again and began to laugh. Everyone know, if the death come for you, you can't fight her will.

After he stoped laughing, he disappeared and the place went silent as if the whole thing never happened.

The ground was red, tainted by the blood of the people the grim reaper claimed today.

 **Ghost**

I was honestly surprised, one the bandits used a strange sword that overloaded the suit. Because of him, the camouflage went down and the suit was buging. I ended him fast. He was so stunned by my sudden appearance to react.

When i finished i looked at the screen of the suit on my arm, apparently, i had to wait for a restart of the suit.

I never thought about a power overcharge so i didn't include it on the suit.

I waited for the suit and small message came on the mask.

Suit ready: code name ghost

" mouha ha ha ha ha"

I enabled the camouflage again and disappeared. I didn't want to stay here too long. If i ayed, i would have to explain why i killed them without trying to stop them.

Well, i wasn't sure it would happen but i didn't want to risk it.

The guys of the village were looking at me before i disappeared, the looked like they had seen Death.

Thank to the genetic angenering, i could run really fast.I could go three time faster than a horse. The only problem was the backlash of this ability. I had to wait three day before beeing able to use it again and i couldn't aim properly with the gun for five days.

While i was running from the city i saw a trail of smoke from the road behind me. I didn't stop and accelerated.

 **(?) point a view**

i was making hast, our scoot spoted smoke and a unit was dispatched with me to see what was happening.

It took us five hour,when we finally reached it, all the warior were dead and the villager were extinguishing the fire.

I spoted a man with a sworld a stoped him.

"What happened here?"

"lady irelia?"

the people stoped and immediatly, they all bowed to me.

"stop the formality, resume your activity! You, explain what happened!"

"Death came and claimed the lifes of those bandits."

What was he talking about? Death was just a personification of a natural cicle. I tried to think about someone or something that could be compared but...

"what was he looking like?"

"he was really tall with a black suit and a skull face! I didn't really see him. He appeared when the bandit's swung his sword at him. Thunder touched him but he didn't react, he just jumped at the bandit and killed him. Then he waited a bit and laughed. Finally he disappeared."

"thank, you can resume yours activity."

the man bowed again and left me. An invisible man,a black suit, a skull face... maybe someone from the shadow islands... but why would he come here?...

 **Ghost**

I ran for ten minutes but it was enough, seeing the speed i used. I sat to recover and saw a small sign on the opposite side of the road. It was simple, made of wood with engraved to the writing, wave were drawn.

 _Maybe it's made to show a river or a sea... maybe a lack..._

I wasn't sure about it but it seemed like i was on an island. The way the clouds were moving, the sea spray and the birds. They had all the caracteristic of sea birds.

I couldn't run as i wished so it took me five hour to reach it and the moon was rising. There was a lot of people and a lot of soldier too.

Luckily my suit didn't use a lot of energy and i didn't have to worry about energy either, the thunder i took earlier made my suit able to absorb something in the air. Now i could use almost all the fonction of the suit without rest.

I made my way through the harbor with my camouflage enabled and found a ship not really big but sturdy enough to make me climb on. It was nicely done. Made of wood and metal, it had cannon on both side but I could see it wasn't his real use. The Hold was too big. Seeing their weapon and clothes, this boat must be used by smuggler.

While i was looking around, i saw a door on the deck. I tried to open it and to my surprise, it wasn't locked. When i went in, a strong scent stunned me.

 _Definetly a woman room._

There was a big bed with a lot of blancket. The color were red and white. Next to the bed, a big old chest. I tried to open it but it was locked. If it was a technologic lock, i could hack it bur it was an old lock that needed a key. I didn't want to breack it, if i did it my camouflage would be useless. They would understand someone was on their boat.

Next to the door, there was a desk and a wardrobe, On the desk, i could see a map it wasn't complete, only see road were drawn on it. I went inside, closing behind me, and looked at the map.

"tous le monde sur le pont, nous partons dès que tout est à bord."

the sound of a woman yelling outside take me out of my thought. i don't understand what she was yelling but i shouldn't come out now. I stood on a corner and waited. I wasn't really fond of ship. Never could get used to the movement of the wave. Make me sick.

 **Irelia**

it took me less time to come back to the capital, i didn't use the horse but used my flying blade instead.

When i reached it, i was welcomed by the crownguards sibling and Ahri.

I had my battle outfit on me, a red armor really fitting. The crawnguards had their armor on, a bulcky armor, gold and blue for the big brother and a light armor with a tight suit for the younger sister. Ahri had her usual outfil, a mini skirt witha tight top. Any man would look at her with lust.

The young blond girl began to talk

"sorry irelia, Sarah wanted to say goodbye but she need to leave tonight"

"don't worry lux. I have a question for you Ahri, the village i went was saved by a stranger, he was tall, wearing a black suit and had a skull face. Isn't it the same as your savior?"

the fox girl stopped playing with her ball and looked at irelia.

"yeah, that's exactly how he looked! Did you see him? where is he? though i don't remember him having a skull face, it was more like a mask..."

Seeing Ahri so excited about someone made me giggle. She was like a little girl with her idol. She Never showed such sight. So having her react like that was funny. She was blushing and mumbling about me being an idiot and that she never had such thought about this "spirit"

"Sorry Ahri, i didn't saw him. When i reached the town he had already left. But he is skilled... he killed a dozen of bandit alone without being injured, so skilled that the villager thought he was the grim reaper."

Garen Laughed.

"HA HA HA, a gim reaper? Seriously? HA HA HA haaaaaaaa. You guys made my 's stop for today and go sleep, i'm tires and we need to leave tomorow."

The girls agreed and went with him.

 **Chapter 4 : first contact.**

The situation was ... delicate. I thought my suit could hide me well enough but i forgot to take something to eat. Beginner mistake. When my stomach first grumbled, she looked where i was and stared.

At first, i thought she would forget about it but the second night, she didn't go to sleep, she simply sat on her bed and stared. I didn't know what to do, she had her gun ready to use and she didn't look like a damsell someone would need to save.

I stared back at her and studied her. She was a tall beauty. Red hair, blue eyes, a tanned skin that showed she travelled a lot and great curve. Her tight made it difficult to not stare at her back while her bosom would make difficult to look at her eyes, as beautifull as they were. I tried to found imperfection but she had no fat nor scar on her. A smooth skin and a charming aura.

Simply speaking, she was a beauty.

We stood like that for two hours until she finally spoke.

"Je sais qu'il ya quelqu'un! Montrez vous ou j'utiliserais la force"

I didn't know what to do. She was speaking but i couldn't understand her. If i had to guess with the current situation, she would be asking me to show myself. I thought about what to do.

 _Hum, what should i do... If i just show up, she could fire at me. I don't know if her gun is upgraded like the sword i saw the last time. Three possibility then._

 _If i kill her, her crew will try to kill me and if i kill all of them... well... i can't really use a boat._

 _If i silence her, her crew will definitly try to search for her and... same as the first option._

 _No choice than show myself ..._

i disabled my suit, a hand on my gun. She looked at me, stunned and studied me. None of us moved. I waited for i didn't know what i should do but she acted faster.

"qui êtes vous ?"

i shaked my head and showed my mouth, hoping she would understand i couldn't understand her. She looked at me puzzled and finally, she moved again.

"attendez"

she walked to her chest, facing me, and searched something. After a few minutes, she threw me a phial filled with a red liquid. She gestured me to drink it.

 _Should or shoudn't i drink it?_

She pointed her gun at me, seeing that i didn't drink.

 _No choice hu..._

i drank the liquid. It was bitter but it had no effect or , if it had, i didn't felt anything.

 _So there was no poison._

"est-ce que vous understand?"

"come again?"

"do you understand now?"

"Yeah, so, nice to meet you?"

"You're a funny one you know? You're in my bedroom, on my boat and the only thing you say is "nice to meet you"?"

"well yeah?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What are you doing on my boat and why were you spying on me? Is it gangplank?"

she was yelling at me and had a very angry. I put my hand up to show i had no wish to hurt her. She didn't calm down though.

"easy... I will answer but put your gun away, as crazy as it sound, i have difficulty talking when my life is on the line. Strange isn't it?"

She was glaring at me and for a moment i though she would shoot at me but she finaly put her gun away.

"So, who are you? What are you doing on my boat? And finally, why wouldn't i kill you?"

"Humm... i'm me, i'm here to go on the main land, and you don't want to kill me? ."

"are you a clown or just crazy? If you don't answer seriously, i'll make sure you wont be able to have children."

A chill ran down my spin. I didn't knew why but i was sure she would do it.

"Herrr, sorry, sorry. I'm ghost, a traveller, i went on your boat to go to the main land and finally, i think you can't kill me."

"ho?Why would i be unable to kill you?"

"primitive weapon."

she began to aim with her gun but before she could do anything, i jumped to her and placed my sword on her troat. I didn't want to see if she could injure position we were in was awkward, if someone was to come inside now, it would look like two lover that were about to do it.

I tough she would calm down but she pushed me away with a kick. She took her gun a fired at me .

The shot hit me on the leg but as expected it only hurt, it didn't pierce the suit. Seeing that she failed, she took her second gunbut befor she could anything i threw my sword at her gun, sending him far from her. She tried to grasp him but before she could jump at the gun i clocked her on the bed.

"listen, i won't hurt you if you listen to me. I just want to reach the main land so if you could kindly let me travel without problem it would be nice "

"why should i even listen to you? You're on my boat without my authorization and threaten me."

While we were talking, i had a strange feeling. I knew her, i had already seen her.

 _I swear i saw her somewhere._

I remembered , she was with the group that was searching for Ahri.

"listen, i know you don't like me and you don't trust me but could you just let me travel peacefully? I just want to reach the land. When we reahc it, we wont hear of me anymore."

"hmpf, i don't really have a choice have I?"

"nop"

"hmpff, so, will we make out or will you let go of me?"

I let her go and went on the other side of the room. She looked at me and finally asked.

"Can you show me your face? If i have to travel with a stranger i need to see his face at least."

"you're right, i think"

I took my mask off and looked at her. She stared at my face and an evil grin appeared on her face. I had the same feeling as when she talcked about crushing my balls.

"hum... i think we can have a deal, wait for me here, i have instruction for the crew."

she exited the room, leaving me alone. I put my mask on my head and waited for her to come back.

I had nothing else to do though.

 **Miss fortune**

I never thought i would meet someone this way.

When i got in my room , i heard something strange. First i thought it was just me being paranoid. I waited for a while and stared at an empty corner on my room. I felt that something or someone was here.

"i know you're here! Show yourself or i'll use force!"

i waited for a moment when something appeared. A tall man in black tight suit and a skull mask. He had his hand on something on his thight. I was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"who are you?"

he shooked his head.

 _He don't understand or is he just playing stupid._

I reached my chest and searched for my potion of translation.I had one from a charlatan i won against in a card game. I took it and trew it to him.

He seemed to hesitate but finally drank it when i showed my gun.

"Do you understand?"

he didn't understand everything first but then , the potion took effect.

I tried to understand who he was and why he was here.I threatened him to make sure he would answer without lying. First he answered with a moking tone so i tried to shot at him but he jumped at me and prevented me to use the gun. I pushed him back and shot his leg. He didn't react so i tried to shot again. He threw his sword at my gun and lay down on my back. I wasn't able to move for he had my arm on my back, stranded between him and me.

I thought he would use this situation to treaten me but just asked me to let him be until we reached the land.

When we finally came to an agreement, i asked him to show me his face and he agreed. He removed his mask and showed his face. He was plainly awesome, red eyes and beautiful face. He was rather muscular but not like everything i know it wasn't like garen but it was impressive. I giggled. I needed to give instruction to my crew, so i exited the room.

 **Chapter** 5: need to run

When she came back, she told me we had five more day until the end of the trip. She began to ask about my story and why i had such an outfit but i didn't want anyone to know about me yet. I was tired and asked her if we could just sleep. She asked me if i wanted to come with her in the bed and accepted. I had no reason to refuse, who would say no? The first night went rather well. We were both dressed and she had her gun with her.

The second time, she only had a pajamas. I slept on my suit. She tried to remove my mask while i slept but the lock stoped her.

The third , she only had a revealing nightie. If i didn't know how she were i would certainly go for her but she is scary and i don't really need to do it right now...

The fourth night, she tried to take my mask out while seducing me. She climbed on me and whispered in my ear. Her breast were rubbing on me, i could feel them through the suit. When she thought i was defenseless, she tried to take my mask off. Without success.

I swear that if she pushed me a little more, i would jump on her and do it until she would faint.

The last night, she just asked me to remove my mask, she wore her clothes and looked normal. I did it and ,while i had my mask on my hands, she jumped on my face and kissed me deeply. It lasted for a while and finally, she broke the kiss. I was a bit stunned about the kiss. She winked at me and showed me my "place" on the bed.

Present time

the boat docked in the morning. I exited the boat with the Sarah and prepared myself to explore this country.

"well it's a goodbye, hope to see you again."

"thank. By the way, what will you do now, apparently you're not from around here."

"i'll explore, i don't know this country so it look like a good idea."

"are you sure you don't want to work for me? You'll meet a lot of people and you'll have a good pay. Not to mention that you'll be with me, isn't it a good deal?"

she winked at me and did a suggestive pose.

"as interesting as it seem, i want to travel. I may found a way to go back to my home."

 _Even thought i don't really want to..._

i was about to leave when she grasped my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. Well on the mask but if i didn't have it, it would be on my cheek.

"your loss big boy".

 _maybe i should have stayed after all..._

I forgot to mention where we landed. Sarah told me it was a place called piltover. A big town full of wonderfull invention. They had flying devise and some vehicle that looked like car.I wanted to stay a bit but the sight of the cops made me back away. I didn't know if the island and this town could communicate but i didn't want to risk anything.

Before i left, sarah gave me a small map and some coins. I had no idea were to go so i just went where the wind would bring me.

I headed south, i walked slowly, the sight was awesome. The moutain range was big, i don't know if i could cross it but the should have a path to go on the other side.

While i looked at the wild life, i sighted something strange not far from me. It looked like a purple point. I enabled the zoom of my mask. What i saw stunned me.

 _Ho Tara, what now... a unicorn woman with purple skin... what the actual fu**._

I activated my suit and got clother. She was strange but cute. She had most of her part human. The only difference was her horn and legs. Her legs were... those of an animals. But the rest was nice to see. The body of an angel. She had great breast and nice tight. Her difference didn't faze me so i had the possibility, it wouldn't bother me.

She was with what looked like a family and had her hand on the shoulder of their kid. She sang something and her hand begun to lit up. The next seconds, the boy stopped to cry and a smile appeared on his face. She took her hand off and waved at them while they went their way.

 _Humm... look like i can found almost anything here... Ninja, strange beast and the list don't stop here... I don't know what she did to the child but seeing that they can launch thunder with their sword so why wouldn't they ve able to heal with the same system ?_

I was thinking when she looked at me. I was invisible so i thought she was looking behind. I looked but there was nothing. I pointed at me and tilted my head. She nodded at me and waved her hand energeticaly.

 _How is she able to see me? I have my camouflage on so she shouldn't be able to see me... She must have so instinct._

Seeing that my camouflage was useless there, i disabled it and sat on a nearby rock. The woman went my way with a big smile on her face. Her reaction was strange, a tall man in a tight black suit with a mask that had a skull drawn on. She reached faster than expected.

"hello mister, you were looking at me earlier, do you want to ask something ?"

"No, it's fine.. it's just that i never saw someone like you."

"don't worry, you're not the first. I'm a won't see a lot of people like me here."

 _A ... celestial?What is that?_

"And may i ask what is a celestial?"

"You don't know? If i had to explain it, we are the stars you see in the sky at night, we take care of the human and help them if needed."

"Well i understand, but why are you here then?"

"I was betrayed..."

She was looking down and i didn't know what to say. Apparently the stars in this this world dimension were living being and they could interact with humanity. I was about to tell her something to make her forget about what she said but before i could say anything, she lifted her head and beamed at me.

"Say, where are you going?"

"I'm heading south, i don't know what i will found but i plan to travel and uncover this world."

"If you want to go south, you'll have to walk a lot, aren't you afraid of bandits?"

"No, not really, i'll just have to avoid them or dispose of them."

"Hé~~~ scary~~~ mind if i walk with you for a short while? I need to go somewhere and i have to go south too."

"Hum... why not."

 _It's not like she can do anything to me..._

When the conversation ended, i went with her to a small camp. It was simple, a small tent and an dead fire. She packed her stuff and came next to me with a satisfied smile. I stroked her hair reflexively. She was like a little girl showing off how fast she was. I took off my hand and smiled awkwardly. She blushed a bit and smiled.

It took us two weeks to reach the path in the mountain, The first two night were a bit cold but thank to my suit i didn't feel it. I couldn't say the same about the girl, she was shaking under her blanket. I couldn't let her catch a cold so i came next to her and enabled my external radiator. I just had to open some hole in my suit to let my warmth go out. At first she stiffened but when she understood what i wanted to do, she eased and snuggled up to me. It was nice to wake up with a cute girl on my shoulder. She was like a little sister i had to look after, i don't know why i had this feeling thought...

 _Maybe have i a family complexe?_

The rest of the weeks went well, the nights were cool but she slept next to me nonetheless. When we walked, she told me about her story and gave me her name. I began to trust her so i showed her my face and gave her my "name".

I only remembered my nickname when i came to this world. I wasn't able to retrieve my real name in my memory. When we got past the mountain, i thought we would be fine but fate would prove me wrong. Two days after we left the path in the mountain, we met with a bunch of people that weren't looking friendly.

I told soraka to wait for me in a bush and went ahead on the road, they were blocking the path so i had to know if there was a probleme or if they were just thief. When i reached them, i asked the one who looked like the leader if something happened and if they were here to stop the traveler. The men laughed.

"you have two choice: first, you leave everything and run away. Second: you resist and we kill you."

"Do you want really want to die?"

"Guys, make him cry."

The men surrounded me, they were five, the leader was looking at me with an evil green on his face. I took my gun out and enabled the camouflage. The bandits were lost, they looked around trying to found me but none of them could spot me.

"Found him, i can't be far."

While the leader yelled, i went to the fist bandit and shot at his head. The sound made the other bandits blenched. I ran near the second bandit and shot in his head too. There was only three of them left. I was about to shoot at the next one when the leader yelled something. The two other got back to guard him and while i was waiting to see what would happen, a violent shokewave made me fall and disabled my suit. He had sung something before this happened but i didn't understand.

"Here he is, kill him!"

They ran at me sword ahead. I put my gun on my tight and took my sword out. The first one swung his blade at me. I avoided him and cut his arm. He didn't let go of his sword. His friend tried to stab me but his sword only slipped on my suit. I grasped his shoulder while he was shaken. I sliced his throat and pushed him on his friend. The second one tried to avoid him and i took this oportunity to stab him on the shoulder. He kneeled and yelled from the pain. I went to finish him but a gust of wind made me jump back. The leader could use strange skill that allowed him to manipulate earth and wind. I thought about a plan to take him down but a "star" fell on him. Knocking him up.

I went to the one i injured and planed to kill him but soraka came to me and stoped my hand.

"Can you please let him live?"

"fine but don't you fear he may attack other people?"

"i'm sure he will stop after meeting you. You're scary you know? You can disappear in a second and kill a man in a simple movement. I'm sure it will scare him enough."

"if you say so..."

I shrugged, unable to understand why she wanted me to let them live but i respected her way of thinking. I waited for her to finish healing the two lad and we resumed our trip. While we walked i tried to restart the suit but it didn't work. I had to do something about this energy problem. We begun to talk and she told me we were near her destination. I thought of something, the "star" that fell on the bandit.

"i assume you were the one that made that "star" fall?"

"yes, you're 's one of my 's strong but it take a bit of time to cast."

"sound legit"

"Can i ask you something?"

"yes?"

"How can it be you're so strong? You took them rather easily, if their leader didn't master magic, you would have killed them as if they were nothing."

"To put it simply, i'm a warrior."

"~~héééé~~ how can you you disappeat like that?"

I was about to show here but i was interrupted by the sight of three people coming at us on the road. Two of them had golden gown and the third was a man floating in the air with a big clock on his back.

suit restart, new fonction available, space distortion added from previous data recorded

waiting for order

 _What is wrong with my suit? Is it evolving?_

"well, it was nice to meet you but i must go now, hope to see you again."

starting space distortion

"what are you talking about?"

75%

"what are you doing?"

starting the space distortion

Everything disappeared and i reappeared in a forest near a small town.

Soraka point of view

"Lady soraka, everything is fine? One of our summoner saw that you had problem so we rushed to see if everything was fine. Who was the man with you?"

"Don't worry summoners, i'm fine, and for the... a man you talk about he is a traveler i met on the road. When he saw you he bid me farewell and disappeared."

"Do you prehaps know his name?"

"He tols me he was called ghost."

"Never heard of ?"

"hum... his name is unknown to me"

"it's a shame, anyway, lady sorake we nee to go back to the institute, we need you for the meeting with ionia. "

"sure"

 **Chapter** 6: bro !

First thing i did when i appeared in this forest i looked around and found a small town. It was nice. The building were bright and the people in the street smiling. I went in the street and there was a lot of warrior. Those ones had similar armor and the people around them were smiling.

 _They may be part of an army..._

While i was walking i crossed a big grouping. Interested, i went to see waht was happening. I broke through the people and finally i could see what was happening. Sitting on the middle of the crowd, two men were in an arm wrestling contest. One was a farmer and the other was a big warrior. I saw him back on the island when i saved Ahri. The match was fast, while the farmer had difficulty against the warrior, "garen" didn't move but after a short time, he just won. I was about to leave when he yelled.

"200 gold if you can win against me in arm wrestling, come on, isn't there men here?"

I thought about it. I would surely need money during my trip and i couldn't just steal what i needed. I was in deep thought when garen interpellated me.

"No one else? Hey, the big guy with the mask want to try?"

 _hum... it look like 200 gold is a big reward, let's try it._

I walked to the warrior and sat in front of him. Next to him was a young blond girl that looked really bored. She studied me and let a sight escape her mouth. It's true that i wasn't as muscular as him but i had something called "herculean muscul" while my arms looked average, i had a lot of strenght.

We grasped each other hand and took position.

"ready? When my sister say go, the match begin"

i nodded and waited for her.

"go!"

i began to push and things didn't went as expected. this fellow was strong, really strong. I had to force a lot. Even with my surnatural strenght, i couldn't win. I had difficulty but he was the same, vein were poping on his , we were on a stalemate. None of us could take the upper hand.

"come on brother, what are you doing?"

the blond girl now looked a bit woried.

Finally, distracted by her, he let me an opening, i pushed harder and won.

The soldiers behind him where cheering on me.

"ha! I didn't think i would meet someone strong enough to win against me there... Hey, want to have a drink? I want to learn about the man that won against me."

 _why not_

"well, why not?"

the guy gave me a pouch with the gold and brought me inside an inn. He made me sit at a table with some people that seemed to be his friends. I was about to introduce myself when garen began to speak.

"Nice to meet you , i'm garen crownguard."

"I'm ghost, may i know who is this girl? Your girlfriend?"

"Ha ha ha ha,sorry, i forgot, this is my sister, luxana crownguard. Before we talk about ourself, can you remove your mask? It's really disturbing."

"you're right."

I took of my mask, those guys were nice, i had no reason to hide my face to them. I looked at them, my mask on the table and examined their reaction. Garen whistled and laughed while luxana stared at my face. I thought she would just look at me and lower her eyes but she just stared.

"Does your sister have a problem? She is staring at my face since i took my mask off, should i put it back?"

The young girl, startled by my comment, looked down and blushed. She was red, really red. I laughed at her reaction. Her brother was laughing too. She punched him and pouted.

"don't worry about that let's drink!"

The night went on and my new friend and i drank like crazy. The bar owner, i think his name was gragas, made a drink contest and we took part. I don't remember what happened after that.

I woke up early 'cause i felt something on my chest. The blond one was here, sleeping on me, i had my suit on me so nothing happened. My mask was on the ground near the bed. I looked around and saw that the sun was getting up. I wanted to resume my trip so i had to leave.

I put her on the side and went down. The bar was messy, garen was sleeping on a broken table.

He woke up and spotted me.

"bro... how can you drink so much? And where did you learn to fight, it took five guys to calm you down, me included."

"hum...now i understand why i am so tired but why was your sister in my bed?"

"So she really slept with you ? HA HA HA HA, when you began to fall asleep she took you to your room."

"yeah, i understand that much but why did she slept with me?"

"well it seem that she kinda l ..."

"BROTHER!"

She ran to him and put her hand on his mouth. I didn't hear her come down but the sight of this girl trying to silent her brother that was twice her size was funny. When garen began to laugh, she looked at me and her cheeks went red. She looked down and began to explain how it ended like that.

"sorry, when i walked you to your bed, you grasped my arm and didn't let me go"

"ah... my bad then."

"d-don't worry"

her brother removed laughing and looked at me..

"so, what will you do now? Want to come with us? I can engage you if you want, you are strong and you seem to know how to fight, it wouldn't be a bad deal."

"Thank you but i have currently travelling, maybe later, who know? "

Whyle talking, i grasped my mask and felt my pockets. I had the puch of gold garen gave me and everything was here. I was about to exit the inn when...

"wait"

the blond girl interpellated me before i could leave.

"do you mind staying with us today? Some friend of us are coming for an unoficial meeting, i want them to meet you"

"my sister is right, i also want them to meet you, do you mind?"

"well, i need to leave soon so i don't really wan..."

i looked at the girl, she was looking kinda sad. Garen looked at her than at me. He had pleeding eyes and asked.

"bro, you really can't?"

Those sibling were strange. The sister was cute and the brother fun. I was about to say yes when someone yelled outside

"GAAREEN, where are you?"

"ha ha ha too late to go bro, they are already here."

 _Well, i don't have to answer then._

Lux had now a happy face and here eyes sparkled.

"JARVANNNN i'm here!"

a few minute after he yelled, five people came in. One man and four woman. They greeted each other and the man in the gold armor loocked at me. The girls were looking at me as if they were wolf looking at a piece of meat.

"garen who is this guy?"

"ha, he is my drinking brother! He won against me in an arm wrestling and we drank together."

"ho... So what's his name?"

"er... i can't remember..."

"brother... he is named ghost"

"ghost hu... nice to meet you."

 _Ha, i should greet him..._

"nice to meet you."

we greated each other. Garen brought us to a table but the girls went to another table.

The girls were talking behind us while we talked, mostly about my strengh and if i wanted to work for them.I refused, explaining about my trip and when they finally gave up, they told me their adventure story. It was mainly about them killing enemy and wining. It was a bit boring so il took a quick look at the girls.

They were ... interesting?

One had an eagle with here and a armor is really well made.

An other is ... levitating? and has a strange instrument with her. She has a really beautifull and revealling dress.

The third look like a duelist, she has a strange sword with her... her suit is slinky.

The last one wore a really, really light armor almost a bikini skin is strange but some may like it.

This four girls are really beautifull, the blond one too when i think about it.

 _What with those boobs? here is there only big breasted beauty here?_

While i listened to the girls, i heard them talk about me, something aboutme being a "hunk" and lux being lucky for the night she spent with me. It was approximatively midday when i decided to leave.

"well, it was nice to meet all of you but it's already late and i need to go, farewell."

space distortion loaded.

I put my mask on my face and activated my suit.

"have a good day."

Loading finished

And i finally disappeared.

Group point of view.

"where... where is he?" (jarvan)

"i don't know, he must be gone now. HA HA HA HA" (garen)

"is that magic?" (girl one)

"no, i didn't sense anything"(lux)

"..." (girl two)

"he was cute, what a loss... it would have been nice to spent some time with him. What do you think about it lux?" (girls three)

"Hmpff..."

"he is not as cool as the prince" (girl four)

 **Chapter** 7: the red hair beauty

 _What a strange bunch... we met each other and the next day we are friends... don't they fear that i could be an assassin?Not that i would kill them though, they are nice._

I appeared in a strange land. The forest was gloomy and it wasn't as welcoming as where i was earlier. There was only a road so i decided to follow it. Wild life was completly different, birds were darker and I couldn't see any small animals.

He surprised me when he used the wind to block and attack. But eh... I saw a unicorne woman and a flying girl. On my way, i went on an hill and sighted around me. Far ahead of me was a dark city, it was build on a big mountain. It has a skull engraved on it side. It was so big that i could see it from my spot. I couldn't see any town. The night was coming and i was unable to found any town. I walked for a whole week and couldn't find anything. On my way i crossed some dead bodies. They had their throat sliced and small cut on their bodies. Some of them were changed in statue. I inspected the bodies but they had all their valuable stolen.

I went away and hopped to found an inn or a town on the way, i wasn't able to sleep normaly the whole week because of the beast that hunted me at night. Mostly wolf or bear. I had to use my camouflage every night. I didn't enabled it all time for it made a sound on my ears i hated.

Present time

I was loosing hope when a light near the road made me run. It was a inn. "the dead rat". The name wasn't really attractive but i had to sleep on a bed.

I wen to the door and enterred the inn to found a strange sight. There was only tw... three people. A hooded man, a red head beauty,

 _seriously, why are they all with revealing outfit and big boobs? It's great but strange at the same time, don't they fear some one trying to rape them?_

And a lamia , a snake woman.

"hey, skull guy, get out !"

it was the red head, she was glaring at me, like her friends. She was playing with a knife and i could see small daggers strapped to her belt. The hooded guy had a weapon on his arm and something gave me a bad feeling about the lamia. The room was rather big, 50 people could come in.

They had a lot of glass on the table so i assumed they were just drunk.

"don't feel like it, i'm tired and i seriously need a good rest."

"be it then"

the hooded guy disapeared and chill ran down my spin. I looked behind me and i saw him drop his sword to my neck, I turned and blocked his blade with my forearm. The suit blocked most of the shock but the strengh sliced my suit and it gave me a small wound. I tried to punch him but he jumped back and threw me little dagger. I tried to dodge them but i was too tired and one hit me.

 _Okay that's it, this bastard will tast my gun.I'm tired and he brought it to him._

I couldn't take it anymore, his assault were deadly and i was covered with cut on the arms and torso. That bastard only aimed at my neck so i had to stop his blade with my arms. He let me no time to take my sword out. I grasped a bottle near me and threw it at dodged and used this time to take my gun out and shoot at him.

The first firing missed him but he fell on the floor because of a puddle of alcool and i used this opportunity to shoot at his shoulder. I hit him this time and while he fell i jumped at him and punched him on the face. This time he was knocked down. I thought it would calm them but the girls had other plan.

"Talon!"

The lamia rushed at him and the red head girl apparead in front of me, daggers in each hand.

"Not bad, it's a first to see talon lose against someone outside of the rift. Try to survive."

I lost sight of her fort a short moment but like the hooded guy, she reappeared but this time in front of me and tried to stab me.I used my gun to parry her and she began to spin while throwing what looked like an infinite amount of daggers. I hid behind a table i overturned and waiter for the dagger rain to stop. When It stoped, i went out of my hiding spot and shot at her. She dodged with small movement and came close to me. I tried to step back but she had her foot on mine.

She was bonna stab me so i did what seemed smarter.

I PUNCHED HER in her stomach with my whole strenght. It would kill a normal human on the spot but she just staggered and fell on the floor.

I wasn't far from the hooded man and the lamia. I looked at the lamia, she had an angry look but she was also shaking. If i had to guess their age, they were 19 max. It was the same for all the people i met on my way. The unicorn lady seemed a bit older but i had doubt. Well, we are in world that look like middle age so they should be concidered adult.

 _Am i a middle aged man then?_

"Look, your friends are down and i don't want to fight anymore so what about a truce?"

"are you kiding me? You win and just want a truce?"

"well yeah, that's it"

She looked at me, stunned.

"how can i trusssssst you?"

"hey, they are the one that attacked me. I did just fight back. But i don't care about you trusting me. I just want to sleep so could you just let me be?"

"i guesssss you're right..."

I took my mask off. Even if the mask could absorb my sweat it couldn't reproduce the feeling of the fresh aire on my face. I did it on a whim, without thinking about it seriously, i just wanted to take it off and found a bed. The lamia stared at me and studied my face and body. It gave me goose bump. She sure was sexy but the snake part was... disturbing. More than soraka.

Their weapon made me remember about the bodies i found on the road.

"Hey, are you the one that killed the people on the road? "

"Maybe, why?"

"i just wanted to know. I can guess who did the cut but the men transformed in stone... is that you?"

"Why would i tell you?"

"Hummm you're right, it would be stupid to tell this to a stranger."

"so tell me big boy, what a beautifull man like you is doing here?"

 _Beautifull?_

I was about to answer when i heard the two assassin mumble. They were waking up.

space distortion sarting.

"look like your friends are waking up. I don't want an other fight so i guess i'll go away."

50%

"And how will you do? Even if you run they will just catch up with you. You have nowhere to hide."

75%

"Don't worry, you wont be able to found me. "

Starting space distortion

I put my mask on and waved at her. The hooded guy saw me and tried to run at me. He couldn't even stand up. The hit i gave him was strong anough to kill a normal human so even if he survived he would be unbalanced at least. I looked again at the lamia before disappearing and she smiled at me and waved.

When i appeared, it was near a mountain range. I thought i teleported near piltover but the nature was different. There wasn't any of those tree i saw after crossing the ironspike mountain. I should be near the great barrier then. The gigantic mountain i saw was a good way to understand it. I was far from the mogron pass. Near Demacia maybe. I didn't want to visit Demacia or Noxus, too big for me. Here, wild life was rather peacefull so i enabled my camouflage and took a nap. I was really, really tired .

 **Chapter** 8 back to the island

i traveled for one month and observed the wild life on my way. I loved to study them. They were so different from what i usually saw. I even saw an elemental. A being made of element. The one i saw looked like a woman and was made of water. I was staring at it but when it saw me , it disappeared ina puddle of water.

I resumed my trip and met a lot of interesting people during this trip.

The first one was an outlaw. He was rather small (something like 1,75.) He had a always a pack of cards with him. He was like a caowboy. He tried to make me play with him but something about him made me refuse. We traveled some time together. For what i understood, he was a smuggler and a bank robber. I didn't care tough 'cause he was fun to be around. Always talking about girls and mostly about one called evelyne, the love of his life. He stayed with me three days and left for the "institute". Card appeared at his feets and he disappeared.

 _Magic... such a convenient thing._

Two weeks after I left, i met with two persons. One with a big golden armor and a shield and the second with a spear and a shield. He looked like the ancient warrior from my world. They were interesting people. The woman always talked about how the sun was great while the man wanted to fight me for i was one of the few people that were his size. He told me a lot about his battle and how he won. He told me something strange about resurrection but i thought it was an expression. It has been two week since i began to go for the mogron pass, i didn't use rush. For what i saw i could meet danger everywhere so i had to be able to use my gun precisely.

They traveled with me during one week . The last day, i fough with the warrior, he didn't stop to ask for a fight and it was tiring so i gave up and accepted. He was really strong, if not for my suit, i would have lost.

We fough for four hour and it ended with a draw. He surprised me when he threw is spike at me. I thought he would fight bare handed but it reappeared in his hand. I shot at him but his shield parried all my shot. The rest of the fight was the same, me trying to shot or slash him and him, trying to knock me out and impale me . The fight ended in a draw. None of use could found an oppening. Truth be told, i could have won but he would be dead and it was just a friendly fight.

Pantheon Was satisfied and asked me to come with them. He wanted to fight with me again.

I had to refuse. Because of this fight, my suit would show me warning about the space distortion going crazy. We parted when they were near their destination , mount rakor if i remember well.

It took less than few hours to met some one else. He was a young brat. I don't know why i when i saw him, i felt like slapping him violently. It seem that he was an archaeologist. I resisted the urge to beat him and we shared infomation. He gave me a map while i gave him the location of ruin i spoted during my trip.I learned from him that this country was called Veloran and we were actualy near the pass. I learned that i would need a lot of water for the next part of my trip, i never saw a desert but apparently, it would be hot, really hot. I didn't really need to care about the heat thank to my suit. Thought it didn't stop to show the warning parted with me when the sun came down , he gave me a paper with his autographe.I seriouly wanted to slap him, he was so self important...

 _i realy should have hit him..._

And it finally happened, my suit enabled the space distortion . I was so close. I just had to walk for a week to reach the pass and see this "desert". I appeared near a town. It was different. People were small and fluffy. They looked like children but i could understand they were adults. It was quite were small and the same could be told about their vehicle. Some looked at me with fear because of my suit and mask.

I didn't care about it and went for the harbor .When i attained it, i was surprised to spot a familiar figure. It was the pirate woman, I remembered the last time i saw her and choose to avoid her. She was a scary woman. I didn't really want to have anything with her. I was about to run away when she yelled.

"GHOST!"

 _shit.. how did she spot ... i forgot that theyr were all small. Curse my size._

"hey..."

"what are you doing here? Wait... are you prehaps trying to go back to iona ?"

"Not really but it's one of my destination... why?"

"well maybe we could have an ... arrangement?"

"what kind of arrangement?"

"do you really want me to say it?"

"... yeah?"

"you dumbass!"

She grasped my arm and led me to her room. How would i describ it... It was wild. There was two possibility, the first was that she just love to do it this way and the second, she was frustrated. It was night when we met and she locked me in her room. I didn't sleep and she let me go on the morning. I ran to the deck and took a deep breath. I was tired but felt great. It has been a long time so i enjoyed it too. I thought i would see the harbor but i all i could see was the sea. I just had my suit on. I Let my mask on her room.

"hey bro, how did it go with the captaine? She didn't stop talking about you when you left."

 _Option 2 then_

"hum, it went well i guess"

i heard a sound behind me, Sarah was here. She was fully dressed and had my mask tied to her belt..

"hey handsome, how are you feeling?"

"hum... refreshed, it has been a while since i last did it."

"so did you reconsider working for me?"

"Well tried but i have a world to explore maybe later who know? This matter aside can you give my mask back?"

"i'm sure you'll miss me but you have eight day to think about it and we have seven nights to enjoy. You'll have your mask back when we'll reach our destination, it would be a shame to hide your face."

she caressed my cheek and smiled.

 _Well this trip wont be boring at least._

The eight days went well and i won't lie, the night were enjoyable and i couldn't get enought of her. It was rought but i think i liked it. There rest of the time i fixed my suit. I didn't want to be warped somewhere else again. When we finally reached Ionia, I bid farewell to the crew and took back my mask back. Sarah was looking down and was looking depressed.

"do you really want to leave?"

"yeah, i want to visit this island. I think it will take a month or i'll take some breack here so maybe we'll see each other."

"hum.. hope we'll see each other often then."

she kissed me on the cheek and went on her boat. I put my mask on and was about to leave when Eclos, a member of the crew stopped me.

"Make sure to come back here in a week, we wont be able to survive if she is frustrated..."

"Sure..."

I went to the outskirt of the city and enabled my suit. I went for one of the mountain I spoted when i first appeared on this island. There was a old temple i wanted to see. Also there was this strange shadow i saw. As if something was floating on the sky. Something big.

 **Chapter** 9: the three ninjas.

It was 10 pm. I was near the center of the island. At least that's what i heard from tradesman i met on my way i did make sure to disapear after he gave me the was so scared of me when i appeared that i didn't have to pay for the information. This island was truly beautifull, the landscape was breathtaking. Huge wooded valley with great waterfall, I had never seen such a thing. I loved the way they built their houses and temple. It had an calm aura. I camped on a hill. It was peacefull, i enjoyed a bone fire and put my mask next to my gun on my tight.i desactivated my suit and pondered.

 _Do i realy need to find a way to go back? I mean.. it's great here, i don't have to fight everyday, i don't need to obey to anyone and all my friends are dead... Plus i have no family that wait for me._

"Nah, i'll stay here i think"

"talking to yourself?"

i jumped ,took my gun out and put my mask on. I aimed to the was no one.

 _I'm sure i heard a woman..._

"don't worry we won't harm you."

 _a man this time?_

"guys, i think he won't lower his guard if we don't show ourself."

 _is that a little boy voice?_

Out of nowhere, three people appeared. They wore ninja outfit. One with a blue outfit and two sword. The second, a woman

 _God damnit, there really is only beautiful big breasted women here! Is this heaven ?_

had a green revealing outfit and two strange sword. The last one was... strange? He looked like a giant mutant hamster with a purple suit.

 _Is that the power rangers?_

The blue one had strange eyes, they were glowing. I remembered him. He had a fight with the other guy, zed. The other two... i never saw them. My suit couldn't detect them. It was the same situation as the time they were fighting. This strange shield...

"Nice to meet you? You must be shen. I don't know about the other two thought."

"..."

"shen do you know him?"

"Do you know each other?"

"I never saw him."

"i saw you fight with "Zed" if i remember well his name. I was hidding this time so it's normal you didn't saw me.

The two ninja were stunned as if i said something outrageous. I heard the woman say something about him being able to see everything and me lying. I prepared my weapons And made sure the camouflage was ready of they were to attack me. I waited for them to do something and finally the girl looked at me.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm akali and this is kenen. We were curious to know who would camp on this forest alone and came to see. We don't mean harm so can you lower your weapon?"

"will would i? You appear out of nowhere and want me to trust you? You have weapon and i dare say you know how to use them. "

"we just want to have a little talk with you."

The big hamster disapeared. I looked around but couldn't found him. I heard a faint sound behind me. I turned around and the little bastard was here, he jumped at me like lightning and tried to grab my gun.

"I know i couldn't trust you!"

i activated my suit, kicked the bastard and fled to the center of the island. I could hear the woman yell.

"kennen! why the fuck did you do that? We didn't even had his name!"

somewhere far away from the little group

I stoped at the base of a mountain.

 _Fucking ninja, i was gonna trust them... bah! They are ninja after all._

I set another campfire and built a shelter with the frameworks i found. It took me an hour. Using rush When i finished it, i sat next to the fire and began to sharp my sword. This time i kept my mask on. I was going to sleep when i heard another sound.

 _Again..._

i took my gun out and aimed at the bush from where the sound came out.I couldn't aim properly but it would be enough to scare bandit or animals.

"Come out, i know you're here!"

"fine fine, calm down."

a young woman came out. She is really cute, a tomboy girl. She had only three part of armor on her right and left leg and finally left shoulder. She had a big broken sword on her back. Her hair were as white as the snow.

 _I knew it, i'm dead and it's heaven!_

"what do you want?"

"care to share some warmth?"

"if you put your blade far enough, i don't really care."

"deal if you do the same."

"deal."

she took her sword out and put it next to a trunk, near enough if something were to happen. I put my gun and sword away and sat again near the fire.

"Won't you remove your mask?"

"don't trust you yet."

"fair enough"

it was 2 am (suit clock), we talked for a while. She was nice and we had a common point, we "were" soldier. It seem that she was betrayed by her city so she exiled herself. We shared some story about our mission, i altered my story a bit so she wouldn't understand that i wasn't from this world. After some time, i removed my mask and she stoped talking. She stared at me.

"here is there something with my face?"

"N-No not really"

She blushed like crazy.

 _Eh, i'll end up believing i'm a stud if that continu._

We resumed our talk. It was 4 am and i felt tired. She was yawning. I offered her to share my "bed" for the night. She blushed again and noded.

We fell on it. I waited for her to fall asleep and when i were sure she was sleeping, i let myself fell asleep.

I woke up with the sound of sobbing. The tomboyish girl was crying in her sleep. She muttered something about a gas and her unit dying. I hugged her.

"there, there, everything is fine, shh..."

she hugged me back and stoped to cry.

 _Must be the betrayal she was talking about._

I fell asleep again.

A few hour later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"W-what? What happened? Are we ambushed?"

"wh-why are you hugging me?""

I rubbed my was blushing, even more than before.

"You were crying in your sleep, i tried to calm you and when i was about to let you sleep you didn't let me go, So here we are."

She looked down, blushing. It was amazing how cute she could be. I was about to tease her a bit more but she began to speak.

"well, i need to leave soon, Want to come me? I'm going to meet with my "friends""

"sorry, i want to visit this island before doing anything else."

"don't , let's pack our stuff up and part away."

she pooted.

 _What did i do?_

"let's do that."

We took our stuff and parted. It took me the whole day to reach the temple on the side of the mountain. It felt .. calm. It was deserted but it was as if time had no impact on this place. I had to decided to stay here for two days. I felt good here. I went to the entrance an looked at the scenery.

 _What an amazing sight._

 **Chapter** 10: the fox girl.

I stayed for two days in the temple. It was amazing. I had a beautiful sight up there. I could a large part of the island. As i was about to go on with my visit, i spoted a bamboo forest. I thought it would be the same one i appeared in. I decided to go here and see if i was right.

I could use rush but the event with Riven made clear that i could be in danger verytime. It would take me one hour to reach it after i come down from the temple.

I went down and slept in a tree, i didn't want to make a camp for one night. When the morning came, i went for the forest. It took two hour, the distance was distorted by the height so i got it wrong. When i reached it, i entered and searched for the a few minutes, a certain smell interpellated me, i went in it direction and found the clearing. The trap wasn't here anymore but the body of the beast i killed was still here.

 _So the carcass is still here hu... well, the bones at least._

After finding the clearing, i went for the cave. I has no reason to do so but i wanted to see it. I enabled my camouflage, didn't want to meet another beast.

Someone point of view.

It has been two months or more since i saw my savior. Sometime, i went to the spot where we met hopping that he would be here.

 _Today is my lucky day, i'm sure i'll met him ._

I walked to the usual spot and climbed a three near the cave. I leaned on a branches and played with my orb. I was going to wait the whole day so i took a quick nap. I heard someone coming. I looked over the leaves and saw nothing. I thought i dreamed when i finally saw him. He appeared in front of the cave with his black suit and his mask.

 _I Knew it, i knew i would meet him._

I was about to come out and approach him but i remembered how he reacted when my friends were searching for me.I'm sure he remember me but a bit of tact wont hurt.

I transformed into a fox and jumped down the tree.

Back to my point of view.

I was about to leave when i saw a fox. He was coming at me happily. I was about to pet him when i remembered.

 _Hum? Nine tails and its tail... It can't be..._

"Ahri?"

The fox didn't react. I thought it would at least blench but nothing. I was sure it was Ahri but i didn't know much about wild life on this island so maybe fox like this were common and the woman i saw last time was special.

I began to pet his head and he purred. I thought about what to do while petting the fox and decided to head north. I stoped to pet him and stood up. He whined and curled against my leg.I took pity and put him on my shoulder. He was delighted.

"want to come with me little one?"

He didn't answer and looked like he didn't understand but the way he curled on my neck made clear he wanted to stay with me. I walked with the fox on my shoulder and took my time to study the forest. There was nothing aside bamboo. I couldn't spot animals. Well there should be but they must be hidding. In some place, like in front of the cave, I could see big trees. They looked old. On my way, i found a river, it wasn't deep and the water was warm. It has been a long time since i took a bath. The suit could keep me clean and odorless but the feeling of the water ... i miss it.

I went to the river, took my suit and mask off and went in i only had my boxer on. The fox jumped down when i began to undress.

"want to come with me little one?"

I thoughe he would come with me but he yelped and hid behind a rock.

 _What is wrong with him, why is he shy now? He was glued to me all way until now ... bah... don't care._

I began to swim and dive in the water... I coudn't have enough of this feeling.

Little fox point of view.

He scared me. I thought he would forgot about me but he just asked me if i was "Ahri".

 _He remember..._

I did as if i didn't undertand and enjoyed being petted by him. He played with me, waking up my fox instinct , and took me on his shoulder. It was high so i curled on his asked me if i wanted to come with him but i didn't answer, to make sure he wouldn't recognize me. He shrugged and began to walk.

I was on his shoulder during the trip. Sometime i jumped down to walk next to him and, i didn't expect that, he took me on his shoulder everytime he saw i was tired. How could he walk without being tired? I didn't know.

We reached a small river and he began to ponder about something while looking at it.

What came next stuned me. He began to undress. I stared at him.

 _He isn't really muscular like some of the guy i know, but that suit him perfectly plus, his face..._

I was staring but he asked me if i wanted to come swim with him. I was so surprised that i hid myself behind a rock. He shruged and removed his underwear.

Fun fact about me is that i was a virgin. My lore at the institut said that i was a slut that beded with a lot of men to steal their life essence. The true was more... gloomy. I used the orb i obtained after i transformed in a woman to stole it. I attracted them thank to a spell i knew from my mother and killed them when we were far enough from the village. So i never did it but played my part and made averyone think i knew everything about sex.

It was sad because most of the femal champion were cold to me due to my lore. They didn't even bother to learn about me but juged me, ionian champion aside.

I waited for him to come out but it took him a while and i was tired. I fell asleep.

Back to my point of view

I got out of the river to find a woman where the fox was. I was right, it was Ahri. She was sleeping happily and she seemed to have a nice dream. She had the same clothes as the last time. She was sexy but i don't know why, i just wanted to hug her, nothing perv. When i saw Sarah, i had urge but with her nothing, it was like a young girl. I watched her sleeping and remembered i was naked.

I was about to stand up when i heard her gulp.

I looked at her face and she was blushing. I never saw someone as red as her. She covered her eyes, leaving small space between her finger.

I laughed and went to my stuff to get my suit on. When i was ready, i put my mask on my tight and sat in front of her. She played with her hair and finally spoke.

"huh, hello?"

"Hello"

"this is... awkward... I didn't mean to lie..."

"Yet you did."

"I didn't want you to disappear like the last time?"

"hum.. "

A that point, she was trying to explain herself and it was cute so i let her be. I looked at her and thought about what to do next. On the map thhe little brat gave me, there was a place called placidium i wanted to see. It was a city but seeing the temple i saw, i absolutly wanted to see how it was. She took me out of my thought.

"hu-hum.. can you give me your name, i, i want to know the name of my savior."

"ha ha ha, don't worry. I'm ghost."

"Ghost... is that your real name?"

"Yes."

She seemed to think about it and finally nodded.

"Are you travelling? Can i come with you?"

"sure"

I couldn't finish my sentence that a light coated her. She looked at the light and she seemed depressed.

"Not again... i should be in vacation... can you meet me at the placidium in two month? Please?"

"yeah, see you then."

She disappeared and i finished alone. I left without going to the placidium (the big temple i wanted to go) and headed to a harbor. I wanted to Keep my promise but also go to see if i could find something about the Lunari. And i had two month so if i could find a boat to bring me near noxus, i could do the round trip in one month. When i reached it , one week later, i saw a lot of fishermen. I had my mask on my thight bacause i didn't want ti scare them with my full suit. I saw a familiar boat hopping to be wrong i went in a pub. And there she was, drinking with her crew. I tried to go back outside but she spoted and called me.

 _Is she stalking me?_

"hey handsome, want to leave the island again?"

"yeah"

"so you need a boat?"

"yeah.."

 _I know exactly how it will end..._

"what about the same deal we had to come here?"

 _I don't really have any choice..., i can always pay with the gold i won but..._

" would be nice..."

"come here big boy, we have some time to catch up"

i was about to enter her room when a crew member yelled

"welcome bag bro, don't die on us, she is really frustrated since she didn't see you for more than three weeks. Hope you have good stamina."

 _ha ha ha... he was joking ... right._

I closed the door behind me.

 **Chapter** 11: i'm tired.

 _He wasn't joking..._

the trip took one week. During the day, i talked with the crew. They were nice and i drank with them when i could. The night was ... for the captaine...

She was restless. Everyday, at 10pm she came at me and pulled me to her room. I wasn't allowed to stop and leave until she was ok ...

 _She has too much stamina... way too much..._

The three first day were fine but past the fourth, i couldn't keep up with that she gave me a strange potion that refreshed me. She then asked me if i was fine. I made the mistake to say yes. The last two day were hell in heaven: Hell because i was fucking tired and heaven... well i don't need to explain ...

The week went well aside from the fact that my dick was steaming and my pelvis destroyed. Sarah was smiling and she was completly refreshed.

Present time.

"are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"nah, that's nice but i want to travel. If everything go fine, i will be back in one month."

"what for?"

"going back to iona."

"Of course... just so you know, when you'll come back the trip will be a lot more energetic and the night wont be the only time we will see each other ."

"Yeah... sound good..."

 _I think i made a mistake ..._

I was about to leave when she yelled.

"You have the biggest dick i ever saw!"

The people around us looked at me. The men laughed among them and the women whispered and glared at me.

 _Holy shit Sarah..._

I put back my mask, activated my suit an ran from the town. It took me two minute to reach a forest far enough from the town. I disabled my suit and began to on ionia, in the temple i stayed, they wrote about a sect called the lunari and i wanted to know more about them. After two hour, i met the young brat he saw me for i disabled my suit by mistake.

 _GOD I HATE HIM_

"hey, blackie, what are you doing here?"

"i'm searching for a particular remain."

"ho, witch one?"

"the lunari"

"ha... there is no remain about them..."

"you seem to know about them, can you help me ?"

"well there is someone that can help you but she will be in the kumungu jungle .."

"yeah so i just need to go there? "

"Yes but you're not me, you'll get lost if you enter it without help."

 _God, i want to kill him..._

I was about to take my gun out and shoot his face but someone stopped me. The sun woman and her friend were here.

"Hey blackie, how are you?"

"Even you... What are you doing here?"

"We are on a vacation. Hey bro want to spare? I'm bored and Leo wont stop to talk about the sun."

"Nah sorry, i'm on my way to search about something."

 _I've got a super idea._

"Bro, This young lad said he could take you on and win."

"HAAAAA?, Ez come here, i'll teach you the word strong"

"what?"

The sight was awesome. A big muscular guy running after a small guy. Leona wore a boring face and began to walk after them. I succeded to make the young bastard run away and avoided a fight with the fight lover.

Space distortion is hazardous but i had a good feeling. I enabled it. I forgot to mention, back in the temple i made it so it would just tell me when it would start. It wa boring to hear the percentage.

"sorry leona, i have to go, tell pantheon i' said by and if the brat is alive... the same."

"what are you?"

space distortion start

As expected... It seem that i can predict the area i'll appear by thinking strongly about it. I looked around.

It was really scary. The sound were creepy. I don't know what was here but i really didn't want to meet it.

Suddenly the sound stoped. From past experience, i knew it would mean that something threatening was here. The nearby bush were moving. I took my sword out so that both my weapon were ready to use. I looked around.

 _Nothing..._

I was about to put my sword back on it scabbard but the sound in the bush came back. I heard a something jump at me.

 _Shit, i should have activated my suit!_

I jumped backward and something planted on the ground. Without waiting anymore, i activated my suit and climbed in a tree.

 _I wont fight against something i can't see._

I waited a bit and a giant lion appeared were I was. He was on crouching and seemed to search for me.

"Tchhh did he run away? He wont escape me for long."

 _Wait he can talk?i'm not sure it's heaven then..._

I waited fo him to walk away and jumped down. I walked the opposit way of the big talking lion and went deeper in the jungle. While i walked, the moon got up. The sound of the bugs were back. I continued to walk for hours and reached a small lake. It was beautifull. I walked to the shore and took some water.

I drank and begun to walk away when a woman i didn't detecte until now spoke.

"show yourself"

"..."

"i know you're here. The moon see everything."

"..."

"don't make me use force"

"diana, want some help?"

The big white lion was here. He was talking with her casually and she was staring in my direction.

 _She can't see me... right?_

"so you want me to play it hard hu?"

She put her sword up and something came at me. _Must be magic._ I dodged and when i was about to enter the forest again the lion appeared.

"don't even think to run away. Last time you were lucky i underestimated you but this time, i wont make this mistake. I can see your breath you wont escape me"

I shot in his knee but he didn't flinch. I Shot again but this time he dodged and jumbed at me, his dager first. I parried with my sword and shot in his torso. He took a step back and brought his hand to his wound on his torso. The woman shot me her magic again and forced me to retreat without finishing the big lion. I was exhausted. The lion had a lot of strengh and parry him asked me a lot of strenght too. If i had a small amount of time i could recover but...

"rengar, are you okay?"

"yeah i didn't expect him to parry my hit and shot back."

"it's not kah'zix for sure. Do you know what it is?"

"no, never had a prey like that."

 _They seem to be reasonable, maybe i should try talking with them._

"I don't want to fight, Can we talk?"

they looked in my direction and searched for me.

"if you show yourself, we'll think about that."

"i'll show up if you throw your weapons away."

"why should we trust you?"

"'cause if i wanted to kill you i could have done it already?"

"fair enough"

they threw their weapon away and i deasabled my suit. The lion bent his head, trying to understand who and what i was while the woman looked at me straigh in the eyes.

"isn't it courtesy to show your face?"

 _can't they just accept the fact that i wear a mask?For god sake... I don't care anymore, i don't want to fight tonight._

I took my mask off.

"here, happy?"

She studied me for a bit.

"fine, nidalee, come out, he is not a threat."

"what are you..."

 _and there you go, an other big breasted beauty with revealing outfit... she look more ... wild. I love that !_

"So, care to explain why you're in this jungle?"

"i'm searching for someone that can help me to know more about the lunari."

she stiffened, and her two friends took place in front of her.

"why are you searching for her?"

"i'm traveling and learning about this world. I read about them on a temple back to iona and wanted to know more about seemed interesting"

"and why do you want to know more about it?"

" 'cause i'm curious?"

they looked at each other and laughed. I didn't understand but seeing a big cat and two ladies laughing together is a strange sight. Talking about ladies, The one with the sword was the more dressed i ever saw since i appeared in this world. A black armor covered her whole body. She had a strange moon tatto on her forehead, white hair.

"So, can i continu looking for her? I don't have a lot of time, i need to leave in two weeks."

"Sorry, look like you found what you were searching for, i'm diana, the scorn of the moon."

"Sooo, will you answer my question?"

"Yeah, i'm always happy to found people interested about my cult."

 **Chapter** 12: he kumungu jungle

It was morning and we passed the night in a big tree house that belonged to the big cat.

In the morning, i had my breackfast with diana and the two strange guy.

In my world there was a lot of thing prohibited about the sex: incest, monogamy and bestiality. Why monogamie was prohibited? Because in my homeworld there is ratio 1/3. one man for three woman. Our gorvernement made this politic so that our population wont lower. So let's go back to the main topic. The wild woman kissed the big cat!

 _I didn't dream right?She kissed the lion!_

"Hey diana did she really kiss the lion?"

"what are you talking about? They are together."

"a human and a ... humanoid lion?"

"ha... you don't know about the way, he is called rengar. Nidalee can you show him?"

The two were laughing at my reaction. The girl nodded and transformed in a tiger in front of me.

"what the? Ha wait, i did see a girl changing into a fox so i shouldn't be impressed..."

"you know about ahri?"

"Yeah, i met her back in iona and i promised her to come back in a month."

"why did you promised her to come back? did she charm you?"

"charm? No she just looked like so desesperated that i promised her to come back so we could talk with each other."

"Hummm strange... , So why do you want to know about my cult?"

"'cause i'm curious?"

"you were serious about that?"

"yeah, i did met someone that talked about the sun cult but i wanted to know more about the moon cult."

"ho.. you met leona... did she talk with you?"

"not that much, i talked with a warrior most of the time so..."

"ha ha ha, that's good nough. So let's talk about it"

For aweek, she teached me everything she knew about her cult. First i tough she was crazy but Then, she showed me something incredible. The moon ilumanated her and she used strange power. It was really impressiv. She showed me how she prayed the moon and how she meditated. When she wasn't explaing me about her cult, i sparred with the big lion. This guy was strong, way more than a human. Maybe as strong as Pantheon. The morning, we went hunting and the afternoon diana teached me.

I must be really attractiv for diana tried to sneak up on my bed some nights. I didn't want to do it with her, my dick wasn't totally ready after the week i had with sarah.

It was now the last day and i was near the lake with diana.

"Ha, It's the last day."

"Yeah... "

"what? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing. Can i come with you?"

"ha... sorry, i want to travel alone for some time."

"will we meet again?"

"well yeah, i plan to travel the whole country so i'll pass again."

she looked up, a smile on her face and gave me a hug. I gave her hug back. Rangar and nidalee were smiling.

"You'll always be welcomed here ghost."

"Yeah, it's not everyday that rangar can spare with someone without fearing to kill him"

I let go of diana, went to the room rangar gave me and packed some stuff. I didn't want to have too much stuff so i just took some water and a snack.

I was about to leave when diana grabbed my arm.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"yeah... sure..."

She kissed me and ran to the house. Nidalee was on a three next to me and was giggling.

"bye lover boy."

I nodded and put my mask on my face.

space distortion ready

It went as expected. I appeared near noxus. The city could be seen ... FROM THE TOP OF THE TREE! I had warped on top of a tree... I went town and headed for the sea. I reached the shore but there was no town, i could see a town if i followed the edge. I reached it in no time.

I searched for sarah at the harbor, i was at the right time but she wasn't here.

 _I should just find an inn._

"HEY!"

 _how much gold have i left?_

"HEYYY!"

 _Only 100 gold left hu...how come?_

"GHOST!?"

"WHAT!?"

"S-sarah asked me to tell you to wait for her next to her ship."

It was one of the crew member.

"Sorry, didn't see who you were. Care to show me where is the boat."

"follow me."

I came after him. He led me next to the ship and left to a bar.

 _How did he found me? It's like the last time._

The harbor was really animated. Drunk man everywhere and .. prostitute? At least there is some job that don't change even if the world is different.I was sitting on a box,waiting when some women tried to hit on me, I had my mask on but it didn't stop them. I tried to scare them but it didn't have the effect expected. They were exited by my actions. I was about to give up when a man came and took them with him; Finally alone.

While i waited, i saw something on par with the unicorn woman, a mermaid. A fucking mermaid!

I stared at her and it seemed that she noticed it. She came at me.

"Do you want something ?"

"No, it's just the first time that i saw a mermaid."

she looked at me and tilted her head. She didn't react to my previous statement.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Hmm, if i don't wear it women tend to hit on me."

"narcissistic aren't you? Can you show me your face?"

"Only for a short moment then, i really don't want to deal with them."

I removed my mask and looked at her. She blushed and looked down. I was laughing. I studied her for a bit and put my mask on.

If you put aside her tail, she really is cute. I don't know if it would be legal to do it with her... I don't know and don't care for i don't want to try. She was small. Until know, the only one as tall as me was rengar and the war lover.

She blushed even more when she noticed that i was staring at her.

Sarah appeared from behind the mermaid.

"Hey nami, You met with Ghost? He's my lover."

"Ho? I'm your lover?"

"yeah, you're sharing the bed with me and i've taken a liking on you so you're my lover."

She clung to me, her arms around my neck.

 _God she really has the thing to make me hard._

"So, do you want to make out with us nami?"

 _Wait did i hear it right?_

"Sarah, are you serious? Isn't he your lover?"

 _So i did hear right..._

"don't worry, this lad here has a lot of stamina and i'm sure he don't mind."

 _i'm not fond of the idea..._

The mermaid didn't say anything and simply looked down. She was redder than ever. I sighted.

"than everything is fine, we'll meet tonight, until then, nami will come with me, we have to discuss about something."

the left me behind and went on the boat. I was about to do the same when i saw a guy in a bad position. He was fighting with four others guys and was loosing. I ran to him and punched the first man i could. I sent him flying but he got up.

 _Tough guy..._

We fough together and after two hours we finally took care of them. I took a closer look at him and he was the pirate stereotype.

"Arh, thank you lad. If you didn't help me I would have killed them."

"No probleme. I concidered to kill them but i don't want to have probleme."

"ha ha ha ha. Anyway i want to thank you, do you need something? Prehaps you need to go somewhere? I will go to ionia tonight i'm your man!"

 _Wait that's it! I wont survive the whole week with two girl lusting for me and it has been a month since i last saw Sarah. She must be quite frustrated.i'll take on his offer._

"Well yeah, if you could bring me to ionia, it would be nice."

"Aye, we'll go in two hour. See the boat behind me, it's my boat, i'll wait for you here. Don't be late."

I nodded to him and went to Sarah's boat. I left her a small note and went to my new friend boat.

The content of the note:

 _Sarah,_

 _I don't think i will survive what you prepared for me._

 _A man i met proposed me to take to ionia and i accepted._

 _Sorry, don't kill me._

the trip went well, We drank, sang and betted. It was great. First i doubted him but as the day passed, I found him to be great man.

When we reached Ionia, I had a strong headache. I exited the boat and looked at the horizon. I saw Sarah Boat.

 _Oh... Maybe i should run?_

I didn't wait. I waved to Plank and ran at full speed to the center of iona where Ahri was ,normaly, waiting for me.

 **Chapter** 13: sovereign lover

I was about to reach the mountain when a strange black ball stoped me. It was flying and it looked like it was studying me. I tried to grab it but without success. A second ball appeared, then third. They were flying around me, peacefully. I looked around to see if there was a magus near and saw her.

 _She was like the others girls, perfect... she has great boobs and i like it. Tough i prefer Sarah._

She was standing on the edge of a big floating island.

 _Wait! a floating island, how did i miss it. After all the time i passed here..._

I was about to say something when one of the ball hit me. Everything went black.

Flashback.

Iwas near the harbord when i heard someone yelling.

"GHOST! I hope you're ready, i'm coming for you. You'll be punished for what you did!"

 _shit shit shit shit shit She will kill me._

End of the flashback

I opened my eyes and found a ceiling...

 _So i'm not outdoor..._

I looked around and found out that i was in a bed, a large bed at that. My suit was on a chair and my weapons too. Something moved under the blanket. I tried to move my left arm but something was blocking it. I removed the blanket with my right hand and i saw something i never expected. The woman i saw before blacking out was cuddling with me and had a big smile on her face. She wore a nightie and... No bra!

 _I can die happy now._

Seeing her sleeping made me want too. I yawned and fell asleep again. When i woke up, the strange girl wasn't here anymore. I tried to get up but this time i was tied up to the bed...

 _I'm not into SM tough..._

I waited, waited and waited but nothing happened. Truth be told, i only waited for ten minutes but when you're tied to a bed in your boxer, time pass slowly.

 _I'm bored..._

When She finally came back she had a strange book with her and her dress on. I could read something like "brainwashing" on the cover.

 _Doesn't sound good..._

"Oh my... you're awake?"

"yeah, if you don't mind, why am i tied, where am i and who are you?"

"ho, i forgot. I'm syndra, the dark sovereign and strongest magician on runetera."

"Well... nice to meet you?"

"what a gentlemant, as for where you are, it's my island, i make it fly thank to my power."

"So now, i know where i am and who you are but can you please tell me why i'm tied?"

"sure. Remember the day you saved a town from bandit? I saw you do it, sure a strong man could have done it but you did it without breacking a sweat nor receiving any Zed would receive a wound or two while killing them and he is strong, one of the strongest on runtera."

"That's nice and all, but what does it have to do with me tied to the bed?"

She put her hand next to my head and leaned on me.

"shhh, i'm going to explain. You see, even if i'm strong i need someone to help me. Until now, no one was right to be by my side. Zed was all about grief and the other champion... They are too stupid. So here you come. I want you to stay by my side and conquer iona."

"that's a great story, but isn't there a problem? What if i don't want to conquer anything?"

"i'm sure you will reconsider soon enough."

 _I'm sure it has something to do with her book._

Syndra took her book and searched for something. She reached a page and smiled at me. She began to chant something and my mind began to fad away.

 _Holy... shit... i ...want... my ... last...world ... to ... be ... BOOOOBS._

It was white, i was lost. There was nothing around me. Only a man that looked like me.

"Hello?"

"hello"

"Humm, are you me ?"

"yes and no, i'm yor suit."

"and where are we?"

"in your mind."

"ho, so what about the brainwashing?"

"It went well, you're currently a puppet."

"Oh..."

"I can help you if you want?"

"Then why don't you help me?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"so , can you?"

"Yes"

With that said, i oppened my eyes , i was in front of three bleeding ninja. I remeber, it was the three that attacked me in the forest, shen akali and kenen.

Syndra point of view.

After knocking him, i brought him to my bedroom. It was the first time i was alone i a room with a man. Plus, he was sleeping, i could do everything i wanted to him. First i took his mask and suit off. He was handsome. My stomach tickled. It was the first time. I laid him down on the bed.

 _If he is gonna be my right hand it wouldn't be strange that we sleep together right?_

I changed in my nightie and laid down next to him. I grabbed his arm and fell i woke up, he was sleeping with a big smile on his face.

 _Ah ah ah, he must have wake up before me. Like what you saw hu, pervert. Well, time to prepare for the ritual._

I tied him up to the bed with rope i empowered with magic and left to found my book. When i came back He was awake and was trying to free himself.

 _Those dark energy renforced rope really are sturdy. If not for them he would be free by now._

He began to ask question, good question. I answered all of them, i was in a good mood. After answering everything, i began the ritual. Everything went well, the only thing i didn't understand were his last "free" word.

 _Oobs?_

I needed to wait four hour for the spell to take full effect. I exited the room and went to my leavingroom to drink tea. Some hours passed but i didn't see the time pass for i was enjoying my tea.

Suddenly a dagger planted on the table in front of me. Three ninja appeared.

"syndra, your existence disrupt the balance of the world. We end it today."

They were about to jump at me.

 _Perfect, I'll try it now._

"ghost! Protect your wife."

shen point of view.

 _Ghost?_

I didn't have time to react, it's like a spirit hit us. Kenen was the first down. He took two deep shoot on his shoulder and fell on the flour. Next was akali. She took a bad slash on her back and fell backward , blood flowing from her back. Finally, my turn. I looked down to see a sword in my stomach. I fell on my knee. I couldn't see who was attacking us. It was disturbing.

I looked up to see syndra, her head on the shoulder of a man i met a month ago. He had a black suit and a skull mask. He didn't look like a ninja but he did appeared out of nowhere so he must had some kind of training.

"see little ninja? My lover don't like when someone try to hurt me. I'm in a good mood so i'll let you go for now. Do you agree loverboy?"

"Yes dear"

"see? Aren't we sweet?"

"we'll live for now... but we'll come back."

The three ninja disappeared, leaving the twolovebird behind.

Syndra point of view.

We were now guy sure was strong... maybe stronger than he had the surprise effect but they didn't saw him or detect him despite being ninja. He just took three of the best ninja down alone in less than a minute after all. I was delighted. With him by my side I was sure to conquer ionia.

The moon was rising, so my plan had to wait.

"care to share the bed with me lover boy?"

"everything for you my dear"

Sarah point of view.

"I swear, when i'll find him, i'll beat him up and then i'll make up with him for the time we lost."

it has been one week since i reached iona and was searching for ghost. This bastard ditched me and my "fun" week. I had to make him pay for that. The only problem was that i didn't find any lead about him.

 _Come on, a guy with a black suit, a sword and a skull mask... it's not common damnit._

I was walking next to the placidium when i saw a friend of mine. She looked kinda sad.

"Ahri! what with the long face?"

"oh Sarah! It's nothing, i was waiting for a friend to come but he never came, it has been one week..."

"ghost?"

"yes how do you know?"

" I'm searching for him too,i had to bring him here but he came with an other boat. He owe me a _lot_ of thing. it's been a week since i came here, searching for him. But it's already too late, mind if i crash to your place?"

"no i would be nice actually, it has been some time since i had a friend home ^^"

 **Chapter** 14: emergency time.

Iona was at war, they were losing and some of the other city state were trying to help them but nothing could stop the new threat.

Everything happened when The dark sovereign claimed the north of the island, five day after cursing Ghost. At first the elder thought to sent the kinkou order to "persuade" her to stop. But they heard that the dark sovereign now had a husband and he was strong enough to take on three of the best ninja alone. They just had a description of him. A really tall man with a black suit, a muscular stature and a skull mask. They tried to found information about him. They asked about him everywhere in the political scene. No one knew anything about it, even the institute didn't know anything about this guy, only the basic description from some champions that met him.

The only lead they had was thank to their grand capitaine, lady irelia. Back then, she was sent to see what happened to a town. When she reached it, the town was already saved and all the bandit killed. When she asked about it to the villager, they described the exact same man.

Later the elder tried to have a meeting with the dark sovereign and her husband to try to resound them. That didn't go as expected. First, they came with their two grand general. The first was zed, the weren't really surprised but the second was more... disturbing. It was riven. After the war, she stayed in iona and tried to repent all the wrong she did. So why was she with them.

Irelia who was also at the negotiation didn't understand either so before the meeting begun, she asked her.

"Riven? what are you doing with them?"

"Hu-Humm, I obey him now..."

She looked down, ambarassed.

"what happened riven?"

"I went to challenge him, if i won, he would stop his war. If he won, i would fight for him. He accepted and won."

"He.. beat you in a oneVSone?"

"yes, he didn't even try, it was like i was nothing to him..."

Irelia was shocked... This man was strong, too strong. Sure riven wasn't the strongest but she was one of the few that could compete for this title. For her to lose to someone and for this "someone" to beat her without even doing his best... he must have been really strong.

"bu-but, didn't you want to repent?"

"he use his force more intelligently and since he conquered the north there is no more bandit,he killed them all in one even made a strenght ranking system. He is making everything i believe in..."

She heard the bell and entered the meeting hall.

In the center of the room were a big table. On the right side were ionian elders, her and karma. Soraka was here to for she had lived in iona for two years already and was concidered to be an elder even if she wasn't officialy one. On the rother side, syndra was sitting on her "husband's"lap while riven and zed were to their right and left side.

"dear, it's an important meeting, could you please sit on the chair?"

"Ehhhh can't i just stay on your laps?"

"please dear, it's important, we'll catch up tonight, okay?"

She looked down and took place on her chair. She was pouting. The elders were amazed, They knew syndra for years but they never saw her obey to someone. While she indeed was siting on her chair she clung on him, her head on his arm.

"so, you "invited" us here, what do you want?"

It was The tall man that asked first, his name was unknown. The elder looked at him and one answered. He had the feature of "Ghost" but it could be a trap.

"And sir, who might you be?"

"Ghost, syndra's husband and king of the "new" ionia."

"what do you mean by the new iona."

"while you tried to gain time, we took control of the northern part of iona, tough your spies didn't told you. We didn't kill them, for now."

Ghost made a movement and zed nodded. Two ninja appeared with a man.

"it's one of your spies. The others are in jails. Don't even try to save them. I know enough about spie and war to understand yours move."

He had a smile on his face and was relaxing. Syndra was smiling even more and cuddling with him.

 _Look like a young girl in love... But it's disturbing, how can he be so relaxed, if we wanted we could capture him now..._

"No you wont be able to capture me."

Irelia was chocked. How did he know what she was thinking? Syndra giggled and yawned. She released her husbad arm began to talk with riven. The two were rather friendly, they whispered and laughted. Seeing that syndra was tired Ghost spoke.

"Well, my wife is tired, i give you two option, first, you surrender and submit to us. Second, you fight and die. For now, we'll leave for we have a country to look at."

"how dare you speak to us like that?"

The elders were angry. Even if iona was a country of peace, it was also the country of martial art. They had a great pride about it and they couldn't let a stranger look down on them.

"GUARDS!"

Ten guard came in. I was ready to fight and control Ghost. Zed yelled something and ten ninja came out of the shadow.

"be at ease zed, i'll show them why they should surrender."

Riven didn't stop her conversation with syndra.

 _How can they be so calm, We are about to put them in jail but they seem to dont care._

"Honey, can you make it fast? I'm tired."

"Sir, i'll have to come back soon, it's almost time to train our troops."

"Ghost, are you sure it's not better to let my ninja kill them? You shouldn't tire yourself for them."

"Yes honey, i'll make it fast and don't worry riven, we'll be back before noon. As For what you said Zed, i just want to show them why they should fear me."

The three nodded and zed ordered his men to disappear. Than he walked to riven and syndra and began to talk with them. Ghost took his gun out. The elder laughted.

"what will you do with that little gun? Even the sniper of piltover's sheriff can't stop one of our special guards. And you think your toy can stop them?"

he sighted. He looked down as if he was bored.

"you guys can't understand when you're facing a threat greater than yourself..."

He pushed the triger. Each time he pulled it, a man fell on the ground, a hole in the head. It was horrible the guards fell one after another and Ghost didn't even move he just aimed at them and pulled his triger. Some tried to dodge but they weren't fast enough.

"How... This kind of weapon shouldn't exist! Where did you found it?"

He laughted.

"As if i would tell you. Zed, can you please open us a shadow path to come back?"

"Here you go."

writting appeared on the ground and they went in the left as if nothing happened, syndra even waved her hand at us...

 _They don't even see us as a problem..._

I left the meeting room while the elders and karma stayed to think of what to do next.

While i exited the palace, i met my friends.

"hey irelia!"

"hey, Ahri, Sara. Nice to see you here. What are you two doing here?"

"We are searching for a has been two weeks since Sarah last saw him. And more than two months for me, We had to meet two weeks ago but ... "

"Ho? Who may that be?"

"A tall man, muscular with a black suit and a skull mask. Name's Ghost. Did you see him?"

 _Wait, what?_

"This man is your friend?"

"Yeah, why? Did you see him?"

The two were really excited. They finally found him. Ahri was jumping up and down . Sarah nibbled her finger and mumbled something about not leting him go for at least two whole day, to catch up.

 _Are we talking about the same person?_

"If it's the same person, you should know that he is syndra's husand and he now wage war against us."

"must not be the same person" sarah said " The one we talk about is a man that love to travel and is really nice."

"Strange, that aside, you should leave iona for a bit, i don't know when the war will grow but i saw what they could do and it wont be easy for us."

"Okay, we'll stay two more day and leave. Want to come with us?"

"No, i need to prepare our army, Hope you'll found your guy."

"thank, may the force be with you." (i had to do it...)

They left.

On a dark alley, someone was watching.

 _So iona is at war... may be a good time to invade them without facing too much resistance._

It disappeared.

Back to the north of iona, two hour later.

"Syndra, i need to go see riven and zed to give them instruction."

"But you said we would catch up when we would be back!"

"No, i said that we would catch up tonight, so can you let me go?"

Syndra left him, crossed her arm and pouted.

"listen, tomorow, we'll go eat outside, just the two of us okay?"

She jumped at me and kissed me.

"Yay, i'll prepare my dress for tomorow."

She kissed me again and left to our bedroom. I left too and went to zed and riven They were talking next to an arena i asked syndra to bring up. I use it for the ranking of my new build army. Strangely, even ionian farmer know a bit of martial art and since i helped them by killing bandits, a lot of them came to fight for me. Something about honor the man that gave them peace.

"zed, how is it going with the kinkoo?"

"It's as you said. I caugh them and offered them to join me without threatening them... Those who wouldn't were sent to the village you instructed us to make and are under our guard. When they saw that we didn't treat them like shit, they began to be more... cooperativ. And half of them joined us. The fact that you won against their strongest warrior help a lot."

"great, riven?"

"Yes, I did as you instructed, the village we invaded are safe and no one was hurt. Some tried to fight but we made them submit without hurting them too much. A lot of ionian are coming at us and want to join our army. It seem that they like the way you deal with "your" country."

"great. I want you to continu like this for some time. Zed, when you'll be sure that you have most of the kinkou order under your care, tell me. Riven i want you to train the army. Make sure they are ready to fight for we'll soon be in a full scale war."

"Yes sir"

The left and i was alone on top of the was simple bu really big. It had a lot of seat and a VIP lodge. I was in my thought.

I was aware about the curse syndra put on me. In fact it was a strange curse, I wasn't restricted nor i needed to obey her but i felt something for her that made me do anything to please was cute and she was pleased with almost everything. She is nice and innocent. I think i fell for her in the process.

 _Look like it's love... Don't understand how she did it but it's not that bad, i'm a king, i've a sexy wife and two great underling._

I met with some weapon trader most of the afternon, and when the night came, i walked to my bedroom. When i opened the room i met with a great sight, a beautiful woman laying naked on the bed and geturing me to come at her.

 _I think i don't really need to care._

 **Chapter** 15: training time

(cute lemon)

I entered the room. Syndra was beautiful, even if she didn't put the curse on me i would have jump on her. She has a voluptuous body. I removed my mask and went to the bed. She gently put her hand on my cheed and pushed me to her. She kissed me and removed my clothes at the same time. I put my hands on her waist and brought her clother to me. She released me from the kiss and moaned as i was touching her intimate part. I rubbed her and she moaned, her head against my chest.

I stoped and undressed. She grabbed me and hanged on my waist. After getting fully undressed i resumed my kiss with her. She then began to rub her pussy against my dick. I grabbed her boobs and began to nibble her nipples. Her boobs were perfect, i don't even know how i could describe them for no word could do it.

"h-han"

 _God... it's awesome._

I was full erect. She grabbed it and moved it to her entrance. She then smilled mischievously at me.

I pushed violently and she yelled of pleasure. I began to move and she moaned. She began to sweet a lot and i pushed harder. Her nails scratched my back and a bit of blood came out. It hurt a bit but it was nice on his own way.

"I-i'm ... I'm gonna..."

"me too"

I was about to reach my limit as was syndra. I trusted harder. I was about to pull out but i couldn't because of her legs.

"Syndra.."

"i want you to cum inside!"

"right."

Seeing that i didn't need to pull out, i resumed my movement and soon after i let out my load inside her, her vagina tightened around my dick and her leg squeezed me to her. She than fell asleep on me, completly exhausted. I smiled at her sleeping face.

 _How can a cute girl like her think about world conquest or puting curse on people?_

I wasn't tired tough, so i put her next to me on the bed, brough the blanket on her and kissed her forehead. I leaved the room after puting on a shirt and a short. We were living on Syndra floating castle. I was going to the tower when i heard a voice. I went near to its source.

"Zed, we can't, what if the other found about us? Would the king let his general make out with a simple ninja?"

"Don't worry, my word are final in the order and I'm sure he won't mind."

I took a quick glance to see who was the girl. It was one of his right hand to be accurate.

 _Good for him. I tough she was a man... It was hard to see with her armor tough..._

I kept on walking around the castle. I reached the part where riven was sleeping. I tough she would be sleeping but i heard moan coming from her room.

 _Oh? She has a lover?_

Like i did for them, i approached her door and took a glance inside. She was masturbating.

"Ghost! Ghost! Ha-han!"

 _So she want me? Maybe i should talk about polygamy with syndra._

I left soon after she colapsed on her bed. I resumed my little walk. It was soon gonna be morning. I continued until i reached my bedroom. I was about to enter when someone called for me.

"Gho... Sir, i need to talk with you."

"Sure zed, What do you want."

"I know our first encounter wasn't peaceful and all but could you please do me a favor?"

"Does it have anything to do with a lover and her acceptance as your official lover?"

"how do you...?"

"You should paye more attention to your surounding. Well as for your request i don't mind."

"H-ha... thank"

he bowed and left in the shadow.

 _What a convenient capacity._

I entered the room but syndra was still sleeping. I just took my suit and my mask. The only people who saw my face were syndra, zed and riven. I didn't want anyone else to see it. I exited the room and leavec the castle, using the stairs we built. I reached the training ground and was surprised by what i saw.

It has been four days since we invaded the north of iona. First we just had the zed's ninja but soon we began to recruit villager to make an army. After i made sure that they wouldn't try to rebel, i made a patroling routine and secured the north of the island. I was mercyless with the bandit. If they were caught by my men, they were killed. To make sure there was no abuse, i made reward systeme. If a soldier gave me information about one of his comrade that try to abuse his power, he would get a promotion. It took me only one day to make it work.

The second day almost all of the bandit were caught and killed. At least, ionian work fast. When the villager learned about my rules, the majority found my way of managing thing right and went under my rule. That's why my army was now twice the original size.

Riven was training them. Theyr were pacticing the basic of sword fighting, further the ninja had their own training. First they didn't notice me, but one of them looked up to me and yelled something to the other. They all bowed. Even riven.

"resume your training"

"yes sir. We finished the sword basic training and we'll now begin infighting."

"good."

the men threw their weapon away and face their oponent. They began to practice but the martial art they used weren't mean for a war, more for a dance or a show.

 _I should show her some move..._

"Riven come here"

She looked at me surprised and obeyed.

"Everyone stop the training and come, I'll show you two move you'll have to practice. I want all of you to master them tomorow."

They obeyed and came.

"i'll show you how to take the weapon of your enemy out and how to knok him out."

i gestured her to attack me. She jumped at me, her sword up. I tooke a step forward, surprising her, and hit her handle. She didn't let go of her sword.

 _Amazing, Few people can manage to take that hit without releasing their weapon._

I hit her again at the same place. This time she let her sowrd off, i pivoted and passed to her right, I hit her on the neck and she fell unconcious.

"Did you all see?"

they all nodded, admiration int their eyes.

 _At least they don't fear me._

I grabbed her and walked to a bench. I sat and put her head on my laps. Syndra came to me and looked at riven curiously.

"Why is she sleeping on your laps?"

"I showed the men how to disarme someone and knock them out. Riven helped me to show them and here we are."

She laughed at me and pressed her chest against my posed her chin on my looked at our army.

 _Maybe it's a good time to bring the subject._

"Syndra would you mind if i had other wife?"

"What? What are you talking about? Don't you love me?"

"I love you, but as you know in my home world it's a custome to have several wives."

"Hum... Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes"

"ehhh? Who?"

"riven"

riven point of view

 _Did i heard him right? I am not dreaming right?_

I wake up on Ghost laps. He beat me faster than ever... I came at him with full intent to win but...

I didn't open my eyes, i enjoyed my position.

I heard someone coming. It was syndra. They began to talk and Ghost said something i dreamed about every night. He said he wanted to make me his wife.

 _Am I dreaming?_

I continued to fake my sleep. Syndra didn't sound happy first but after he told her my name, she seemed to think. I was so stunned by what i heard that i didn't understand her answer.

"Riven i know you're awake"

I blenched and got up quickly.

"Sorry!"

I bowed to him. I expected him to be angry or to at least tell me something but he said nothing.

"So what do you think about it?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"the wife thingh."

"Hu-hu i don't know... wont syndra be againt it?"

"She is okay if it's you."

i didn't know what to say, i dreamed about it but i never expected it to happen. I 'm a warrior and i never had love interest so i didn't know what to do...

"don't worry, If you agree we'll wait for you in the bedroom tonight"

As he said that he left to the ninja training ground.

 _I'm not dreaming..._

Somewhere else.

"So how did it go?"

"they are growing stronger and they seem to trust him and respect him."

"How can that be? don't they fear him?"

"no. The first thingh he did was killing the outlaws and bring the town under his direct control. He stationed guards to the town for ther protection."

"He killed all the outlaw? With only this much time?"

"yes"

" hum... It's bad for us. If he keep up, our people will want to go under his rule. We'll have to act quickly. Prepare our soldier, we'll move soon."

#

 **Chapter** 16: time to fight

A week, it took only one week to win the north of ionia. First i cursed him 'cause he seemed strong and had a beautiful face. When The Ninja came, i tried to make him fight and it was amazing. He won against them alone and didn't even broke a sweat. I think It was this event that made me fall for him.

The night after the "test" he make quick decision. First, he hunted down all the outlaw at the north of ionia. Next, he asked me to contact my friend zed to talk with him about a plan. I wanted to listen but he asked me to let them alone. When they got out, zed was smiling and thanked Ghost.

The third day, Riven came to defy him. He won fast, it wasn't even a match. She was ready to die but ghost odered her to fight for him. She obeyed.

The fourth day, he went down and recruited men to make an army. I tough they would never cooperate but All the village that knew about his outlaw hunt accepted. In the afternoon we had hundrer of warrior. Most of them didn't knew how to fight properly but Ghost made riven teach them. They learned fast. Zed's ninja were sent to the villages to protect and monitor them.

The fifth day, ionia sent a messenger to warn us about the war. The answer was simple. You'll lose.

When the week ended we were officialy at war. Our army wasn't as trained as them but more devoted. Ghost went with them for the first battle and led them to victory without to much resistance. After the third battle riven took command and began to attack. Zed was targeting troublesome target with his ninjas.

It took two week to separate the island in two. The whole world were our enemy. I was stressed but Ghost was fine. He told me he could take the entier world for me.

 _I'm in love..._

Ho, riven joined us in our night activity. When we did it the first time it was disturbing but seeing that Ghost could take care of both of us, i began to find it nice.

Ghost point of view.

 _War hu?_

When i came to this world i tough it would be nice to travel and stop fighting but now... I fight for myself. I have an army, friends, wifes...

 _Life is good._

Now we have half of ionia it took a month but it was fast.. Ionia's warriors can't go past our front line. My warrior or high spirited. When i fought with them they were yelling something about me being a god of war and bringing them true peace.

Syndra and riven insited about having me a new suit. I was against it but they told me i just had to put something on my suit. It was a black kimono with flame on it. They gave me a crown and a ring to show my status. When i came out of the room, zed was trying to hide his laughter and syndra and riven were satisfied.

A month and two weeks after the biginning of the war i began the contruction of a wall between iona and us. They tried to stop us but i asked zed to monitor the construction and everytime they tried something it ended badly for them.

Two month later. The wall was finished. It was a gigantic wall with tower to watch the border.

They had demacia helping them. Sometime we saw catapult units coming at us but our ballista took care of them.

While we were building our wall, i had the village develop. I made them built sword, clothes and farm.

 _We need to be independent after all._

Two week after the end of the construction, they sent us a delegation. Zed reported me the presence of lady irelia, lady soraka and lady karma. I accepted the delegation and called them in the throne room.

The room was big. It had pillar with flag on the side. On our flag, everyone could see a woman with three sphere on top of her. On thehe way to the throne, there was a red carpet and at each pillar, a ninja was standing. My throne was facing the door of the room at my side were two throne, syndra's and riven's.

I was waiting for them on my throne, syndra was siting next to me but riven and zed weren't here. Riven was training new recruit while zed was spying on their troops.

I was thinking about our futur invasion on the south when they entered.

"Sir Ghost, Lady syndra."

"Lady irelia. Why are you here? Didn't i make my intention clear at the meeting?"

"Yes. We wish to apologie for our rudeness back then and ask you for a peace treaty."

"Are you sure to be in position to ask such a thing?"

"What?"

Syndra was looking at her with disgust.

"first you make me ionia enemy, than you try to kill me. Now that you can't even touch me or my husband you dare to play nice? Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down Syndra. I'll take care of that."

Syndra was red of anger. She stood up and left the room. I was now alone with irela, karma and soraka.

"Now that we are alone, i believe it's not the first time we are meeting miss So.. Soraka?"

"Yes, we met on the road back then, you helped me deal with bandits."

"Soraka, you mean you knew him?"

"Yes irelia, But when we met him at the meeting i wasn't sure."

"Nice to see you're fine. It's sad to know you're siding with them. Back to our situation, I'll give you one year to prepare. When this year will end, i'll invade the south. If you wish to surrender, i'll accept but i wont tolerate betreyal."

"What? You won't even listen to our proposal?"

Karma was surprised. Even Tryndamer would listen to his enemy proposal but this man didn't care. He just stated his condition and finished the talk.

"yes, i don't really care about what you want. Syndra want ionia so do i. I would prefer to avoid a big war but if your elder just care about their position and not their people then we'll fight."

"You... Don't you know you're cursed!"

Karma said it without thinking. Irelia and soraka were shocked. They wanted to keep it as a secret and try to breack the curse later. The didn't knew the raction Ghost would have if he learned about it before.

"Yeah i know, so?"

"What? You knew that she cursed you?"

"Yup, She was so cute, thinking that she succeded to curse me. The only effect the curse have on me is to make me love her a bit more than i actually do."

"Wha..."

Soraka was giggling while irelia and karma had a shocked this months, i learned that i was immune to control magic. Not totally but at some extent thank to my suit.

"So , now that i told you about my futur action, Zed, can you open a path for them?"

"""What?"""

"How did you knew i was here?"

Zed came out of a pilar's shadow. He had some blood on his blades.

"i didn't, lucky guess, so can you?"

"yes"

A black circle appeared below them and they disappeared inside it.

"So, how did it go?"

"Their troops are tired, They don't have the will to fight anymore. If we were to attack now, we would win."

"Humm as expected. We will wait and attack when ready. I made our craftmen build something that will make us win the war without loosing a single man."

"What?"

"remember the shed next to the island?"

"yes?"

"go there you'll like what you'll see. Put some ninja to monitor it, i don't want anyone around it. Craftmen aside"

"as you wish"

"oh and zed, care to have a drink later, i need to relax"

"I'll bring sake."

With that he disappeared from sight. I tough about what to do next. I learned about this world during those months. Apparently i don't need to worry about freijlord or piltover since they are neutral city but noxus and demacia will be a pain in the ass. Next are the shadow islands, i think i should make a deal with them. I'm sure they will like it.I wanted to ask syndra if she wanted to drink with zed and me but i couldn't find after leaving the throne room.

 _She must be talking with riven about how she hate ioni's elders._

I left the island and strolled on the wood. It was calm and i didn't have to think about bandits. I killed all of them. While i was walking A flash of light appeared Next to a brush. I went to see what it was.

"Greating sir ghost, I'm summoner Devrian. I'm here to ask you to join our institute."

"No"

"Wha... It's not really a question, if you don't accept, you'll have to face ou wrath and the other city state!"

"try me."

The man was wearing a purple outfit and a fire ball appeared on his hand. I didn't wait fo him to lunch it at me and fired on his shoulder. He fell on his knee, holding his shoulder and cursing.

I kicked him and put my foot on his shoulder.

"See summoner? I don't need your institute. I'll let you leave now, tell your superior that the next time i see one of you here, i'll kill him."

The man was crying and when my foot left his shoulder, he began to glow and disappeared. I was a bit disapointed. Syndra told me that they were actually powerfull and that no city state could ignor them.

 _Are they really strong?I must be too strong after all..._

I resumed my stroll and went to a small vilage near the island. When i reached it , The village chief greated me and gave me a drink. Children were playing and the street were full of life.

"Thank to you all the outlaw are dead. People don't fear to go outside now."

"Good to know"

"By the way, a stranger wanted to meet you, he asked me where he could find you."

"Can you describ him?"

"It's a her actualy. A tall woman with silver hair and a moon on her forehead."

 _I think i know someone like this but..._

"Thank, I'll go back now, inform me if something happen."

"As you wish sir"

He bowed and i went my way. When i was about to reach the stairs of the island, i heard the sound of some one fighting. I ran and when i reached it i was amazed. The woman the village elder described was fighting against riven. She was slowly loosing but gave difficulty to riven.

"RIVEN! Stop imediatly."

i jumped between them and took their sword. I had no difficulty with riven but the second one was resisting I hit her hand and surprised, she let go of her sword.

"So, what happened."

riven talked first.

"I was coming back with syndra when this person was trying to go in the castle, First i tried to stop her but When i recognized her, i assumed she was a spie of the institute."

I looked at her than at the woman.

"Put your hood down now and explain yourself."

she obeyed and, she was exactly as described by the elder, began to explain.

"you don't remember?"

I had some difficulty to remember but suddenly...

"Dianna?"

A smile appeared on her face and she jumped at me, her hand around my torso, in a hug.

"Do you know her?"

Riven was looking at me as if she just saw something unbelievable. Syndra was smiling.

"Syndra do you know her?"

"Yes She is a friend of mine."

I looked at riven and she had a "i didn't knew" look. I separated from her.

"So do you need something?"

"Two thing. First, i want to be your wife, secondly, can i establish my cult here?"

Syndra was smiling but i could see a demon behind her. Riven was looking at me with eyes that said " i'll kill you later". I smiled awkwardly.

"For the first one, i think you need to talk with syndra, for the second one, i have an idea."

I looked at a nearby tree.

"Hum, zed!"

"How the? Ghost you're creeping me out! How can you sense me?"

"I don't, lucky guess again"

 _Dude this tracker sure is handy._

Zed came out of the shadow of the nearby tree.

"I think your ninjas would need to learn about the moon, Don't you?"

"I don't know.. We could try."

I nodded and looked back to dianna, she was talkink with syndra and riven. I wanted to say something but when i was about to say something, Syndra looked at me.

"We'll need to talk tomorow."

"Yeas dear."

 _Oh god..._

The three girl left zed and me and went to talk on the island.

"I really need a drink."

Zed nodded and we went to a bar.

 **Chapter** 17: A new day

The Drink i had with Zed was nice. I was able to forget about Syndra's wrath and the incoming war. We drank all night and when i left Zed, his "girlfriend" came to get him. I walked to the castle and tried to go in my bedroom without sound. When i reached the door of the castle, i was greeted by the sight of three women. I was about to pass them when...

"Ghost, we can see you."

"H-hu?"

"You forgot to turn invisible."

"Ho shi.."

I tried to activate my suit but both of my arms were grabbed. Riven and Dianna were holding them. Syndra came in front of me and held my face.

"Ho my? Where you trying to run away?"

"N-no?"

"Don't worry, at first it will hurt but you'll come to like it."

"P-please?"

"It's too late dear. Girls, take him in the bedroom."

They dragged me in the castle and when we were inside, in the bedroom.I was trying to break free but i was too drunk to make any move.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The door shut.

When i woke up, three girls were lying on the bed, they were nude and had a refreshing smile on their faces. I had wax on my back and my hand were handcuffed to the bed. My pelvis hurt like crazy.

 _I don't remember what happened..._

I removed my cuff and grabbed my suit. Zed was at the door of his bedroom and was against the wall. He had a casual outfit. A jean and a tee shirt. I put on my suit and went to him. He had scratch on his neck and i could see wax on his arm.

"Hey zed, what happened?"

"Look like mina had a talk with your wifes and wanted to try it..."

"Sorry... If it make you feel beter, i had the same experience."

"yeah..."

We looked at the ground for a while. I broke the silence and told him to get ready in the throne room. The spies we sent before and they should come back today. I had some doubt about the ionian army. They shouldn't be able to fight fo so long.

It was midday and we were waiting in the throne room. Two ninja appeared in front of us.

"Sir, master Zed, we are ready to report."

Zed nodded, letting me talk.

"So, what did you saw?"

"They are receiving renforcement from Demacia and The institute. They have now more warrior and war machine."

It was as expected. I knew they would eventually ask for help to their ally. It would change nothing. Just make the invasion more difficult.

"You did a good job, you can go take to rest."

"Thank sir"

They left the throne room. Zed was thinking and so was i. I was about to ask him something but One of the guard came up.

"Sir are you ready for the Interviews?"

 _What is he ... ha... i forgot._

"Yes let the first one come in."

I sat back on the throne and Zed came next to me. He wasn't accustomed to this. The door opened again and a man came in. Zed opened his eyes wide and yelled.

"Yasuo, what are you doing here?!"

He was about to attack when i stopped him. This "yasuo" was relaxed, as if he expected Zed reaction. He had his hand on his sword though.

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"I heard that you were undefeated. I want to see if it's true."

"How dare you?!"

"ZED!"

"s-sorry..."

I looked at yasuo ans studied him.

"As you wish, meet me in the arena, i'll wait for you here, zed, lead him."

I left the room first, if i had to fight, i needed to have spectator. I went to look for Syndra and co to tell them to go to the arena. Then, i sent a messenger to search for my officer and village chief.

When i reached the arena, Zed and Yasuo were waiting for me.

"Do we fight now?"

"No. We are waiting for a public."

"ho? Don't you fear to lose."

"No"

Zed laughed at my answer and Yasuo looked at me as if i was an alien. Well, i'm one but that's not the question. We waited on the middle of the arena. My wifes took their seat first. A few moment later, the others people i sent invitation came. I looked behind me and saw three people i didn't knew. One had a hood and hid his face. An other had a big shotgun and a cygar. The last one was... unexpected. A resident of the shadow islands.

When i made sure that everyone was here, i made a sign to Zed.

"Ladies and gentleman, Today this young lad asked a duel with our lord. This fight will be based on a simple rule. First blood win. Lady syndra will throw a rock, when it touch the ground, it begin."

Syndra came next to the arena and threw the rock.

When it touched the ground i fired at Yasuo. He made a wall of wind, blocking my shot and rushed at me he tried to slash my stomach but i parried him with my sword. He took a step back but at the same moment he was pushed to me by the wound at an incredible speed. I tried to stop the blow but i was too late, he punched me on the face. The suit took most of the blow but it hurt quite a bit. He was a worthy adversary. I had to use all i have. If he took the shot it would mean he was just a weak dog but he managed to hit me.

I took my gun out and activated my suit. He looked around trying to figure from where i would attack. I disabled my suit at the same moment and jumped at him. The surprise was enough to give me the upper hand. I kicked him in the stomach and punched his face.

He jumped back and sent me a hurricane. I dodged it and rushed at him, the punch i gave him made it difficult for him to aim correctly. I approached him, grasped his head with my arms and locked him. He tried to break free but i grabbed him harder. I punched him continuously. He slashed at me but it didn't reach anything, he wasn't in the position to slash me correctly. When i felt that he was near his limit i let go of him and shot in his legs. He fell on the ground and yelled.

I put my gun on his face.

"If it were a true fight i would kill you but i don't feel like it. admit your defeat and learn."

I tought he would just admit defeat or ask me to kill him but he simply smiled. I didn't know how to react. It was the first time i saw someone like him. The crowd were cheering on me.

"I'm defeated."

"Fine. I'll bring a healer for you. You can leave when you're ready."

"May i ask you if you have a disciple?"

"I don't."

"Can you teach me? It's the first time i saw womeone fight like that, using martial art with the way of the sword. Please take me as your student!"

Even tough he was wounded he made a dogeza (google is your friend) and waited for my answer. Such a strange guy. He lost to me but want to learn how to fight from the guy he lose to... I was wondering what to do when Syndra came to me.

"You should take him, even if you think he is weak, he is one of the strongest in this world. Plus, asking someone to be his teacher is a great honor. It mean he has great respect for you."

"Hum... yes why not."

Riven ran to me with dianna.

"I want you to teach me too!"

"ha..."

dianna was standing next to me and had a smile on her face. I didn't knew why she smiled but it was bad news.

"sure..."

I won two disciple... great day. When the duel ended, yasuo went to get healed and i made a celebration with all the people that we were talking and drinking i heard small talk behind me.

"The leader is so strong, he won against Yasuo in a mere hour."

"Yeah, wasn't that guy on the run for years?"

"Yes, that show how strong he is to survive even with all the assassin sent to kill him."

"And the boss won..."

"i heard he killed a void thing and drank his blood."

"really? I heard it was a dragon."

 _Wait! How did it came to this? I never fought against a dragon or even a demon. They sure make strange rumors..._

I resumed my drink and listened to syndra, riven and dianna talking. While i listened to them i saw the three hooded people walking to the inn.

 _They must be going for a room..._

With this duel, the day ended and the pain i had from the previous night finally disappeared.

 **Chapter** 18: mercenary

So, If i had to resume what happened since i came to this world: First i met strange animals, then strange people and finaly, i get married and begin to conquer the world. If someone told me that one day i would try to conquer the world i would have say them that they are crazy. I opened my eyes. I was in the bedroom with my wifes. We had a calm night. I exited the bed without waking them and went to the meeting room. The sun wasn't here yet but i couldn't sleep. Something disturbed me. One of the hooded men had a strange presence. He looked like a veteran. While i walked to the meeting room, I saw yasuo exiting Zed Room with three women i didn't knew.

 _Ho? hohoho_

I waited a bit and saw zed coming out with his girlfriend. The two of them were red. It was a fun sight. A Ninja know for his cold attitude and all the people he killed with a ninja he trained to kill, the two of them red. I tried to hide my smile but couldn't. Zed spotted me and came to me.

"not a word."

I began to laugh. This sight was really amazing. When i finally stopped, Zed was looking at me, tired. We went together to the meeting we entered it, we saw someone waiting. One of the ninja came us.

"Sir, this man insisted to meet you, We tried to make him leave but he said it was urgent matter."

"So, a man come, say it's urgent and you trust him?"

"S-sir?"

"Haa, i'm tired, go back to your pillar."

"yes sir."

I pinched my nose and closed my eyes. This time it was Zed that was laughing.I didn't even want to tell him it was "his" ninja. After a short moment , zed talked.

"So, shall i "escort" him out?"

"No, we'll see what he want."

I went to the throne,followed by Zed. The man was standing, silently.

"Greeting, I'm Ghost, king of the northern part of ionia. My Soldier told me you had an important thingh to tell me."

"Greeting Sir. I'm General marcus Du Couteau."

Hearing that, Zed stiffened. I looked at the man and he removed his hood. He was middle aged but you could see he was strong. Really strong.

Zed came near me and whispered.

"Ghost, this man is The master of the Du couteau house. He is a man know for his strength and his information disappeared years ago."

I nodded and looked at Marcus, a smile on my face.

 _So this man is important..._

"So, what urgent mater made you come to me?"

"Noxus will soon attack ionia. Your revolt made the institute loose his credibility so they will use this to conquere ionia."

"I already knew."

""What?""

Both Marcus and Zed were stunned.

"I learned about it from Diana. When she came here, she saw Noxian troops near the coast. Everything is going as i expected."

Zed recovered and looked at me. I could see amazement in his eyes. I didn't do much tough. I mean, i'm conquering a country. The only authority that stopped a full war lost all credibility when i showed they couldnt stop a simple revolt.A City like Noxus would take this as a proof of weakness and move. It was simple...

Marcus began to talk.

"How did you come to the conclusion they were about to attack?"

"I've made the institute lose his credibility, noxus saw that as a proof of weakness and now that ionia have an internal war, they will try to invade the island."

"What will you do then?"

"I'll let them fight. They won't send all their force but it will be enought to keep the elder busy. I'll use this time to finish my "project" and finish my invasion. I'll also this opportunity to wage war against noxus.I don't fear their assassins, i have the best ninjas here."

"... I saw how you manage this country. It has all the things i love and protect. I wish to work for you and make your way of thinking the standard. I disappeared for years because of the new Noxus, it had the same idea as you back then but now..."

"i refuse"

Zed stepped in.

"Ghost, this man is Marcus Du Couteau, he is a known warrior and an honest man. We can't just let him go without letting him prove himself."

"You're missing the whole point. I don't trust him. I wont accept him if he can't show how sincere he is."

"ha..."

Zed seemed to understand and Marcus had a smile bigger than before. This man is creeping me out, how can such a man be strong and so creepy...

 _I have goosebumps._

"If you want my trust, you'll have to do something for me. Kill the ionian elders."

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

"No. If you want me to trust you you'll have to do it. I give you two week to do it. You can use everything you want or even help to do it, i don't care."

"Is it okay for me to bring my child?"

"Yes."

"Yours orders are laws."

He disappeared after saying that single sentence. The sun began to rise. Zed was about to leave when one of his ninja came in front of me and bowed.

"Sir there is two people waiting to meet you."

"Bring them in."

He left and the door of the throne room oppened. Two men came in. One of them is Ganplank. I don't know who is the second one. I just remember him from yesterday. He has his shotgun with him.

" 'lo Gangplank, how are you?"

"Ho! I didn't think it would really be you. I'm fine. And you, how are you doing?"

"Fine as you can see, is this man your friend?"

"Well not exactly. We learned that someone was leading a revolt in ionia. And we thought i would be a good idea to sell our "service" to him."

"Mercenary hu? Why not. I like it. It's easier to trust a mercenary, you just have to pay them."

The man with the shotgun laughed.

"I like this lad! Name's Grave, you can call me malcom."

"Nice to meet you malcom, you can call me ghost. "Lad" isn't really my name, only for stranger."

"Ha ha ha ha ha"

We talked about their pay and what they would do on the war. It was harder than expected. They wanted a huge pay and after negotiation, i lowered it but had to house malcom and give rhum to GP and his crew. It was a good deal. Two "Champions" and a warship for cheap. They were about to leave for a bar when Gp stopped and looked at me.

"Iforgot, i have bad news for you."

"What kind of bad news?"

"Sarah is searching for you. She is really, really mad. When she came back she was full of lust. She took a man from my crew to use him as a toy but when she let him out of her bedroom he crawling on the ground. He can't even look at a woman without screaming and hiding now. It took two day for him to be able to walk again. She yelled something about finding you and locking you in her bedroom for a week. I don't know what you did to her but it seem she liked it and can't be satisfied by others. If i were you, i would make sure to never cross her again. Or to go now. If you're lucky she will forgive you."

He was about to leave when he added.

"And there is the fox girl searching for you."

 _Holy shit i forgot. I'm going to die... I wont be able to survive a whole week with her. I'm sorry Ahri but if you're with Sarah, we wont meet soon. Even if i survive, Syndra, riven and diana will kill me when they will learn about it... I'm in a deep shit..._

Zed said nothing. I only saw pity in his eyes. Bro code respected, he didn't make fun of me.

"I though it would be a nice day..."

"Yeah..."

We looked at each other and sighed. We left the throne room. Zed went to train his ninja while i went to search for Riven and Yasuo. I had to train them.

Yasuo was flirting with a local while Riven was swinging her sword at a dummy on the training ground.

I ordered them to stand in front of me and they obeyed; The lesson started. I had to teach them from the begining. They knew how to use a sword but it was ... rigid. It was only basic movement, easy to dodge if one was agil enough.

First i taugh them how to handle their sword in a fight to make sure they wouldn't let go of it. It was simple. You just had to use a strip to tie your hand to the sword. This way even if you lost your strenght, the sword wouldn't fall.

They were surprised. The knew it but never thought it would be used if the wielder wasn't injured.

Next i explained basic move. We used the whole day to improve their movement. Yasuo was a fast learner but made little mistake everytime. Riven took more time but made less mistake when she finally was able to make the movement without having me telling her how to do.

I watched them and it made me remember when i was training with the instructor.

Guards began to gather and watched me train my disciples.

Later i asked one of Zed's ninja to gather what was said about me. He came back two hour later with a paper and handed it to me.

"

 **"Did you hear? The king is training two must be really strong!"**

 **"I heard he killed a dragon with only one hand!"**

 **"One of the guard said that the king made a special unit that worked under his direct order."**

 **"It's better to live under his rule. He killed all the outlaw and his making our life better."**

 **"I heard he was making a new weapon that would allow use to win without loosing a man."**

The last one was disturbing. This information shouldn't be known. But the third was an interesting idea. I will make this unit.

 **chapter** 19: Who and where am i?

I had some time to meditate on how to make this unit. First i chose the uniforme. I made tailor come so they would help me to create it. It was simple design. A black suit, same as mine, with a black helmet. I made the blacksmith build a black armor for took 3 week to make the hundred of armor i wanted.

While they worked on it, i trained riven and yasuo and i met some people from the shadow island. A man from Demacia came. He said something about surrendering. I had one of the ninja slice his head and send it to his king.

When I had time, i began to choose member for this unit. I split this unit in two. The first will have a heavy armor and the second a light armor. While one will take the ennemy face on, the others will attack from the side and harras the ennemy.

When the three weeks ended and the rumor had finally spread, i had a big ceremony. Every citizen were called upon the event. My army was standing in front of the island. It was a beautifull sight.

In front of the island, a big crowd gathered. On each side were the warriors. At the left, those i had recruited when i first began to conquere the north. At the right were Zed's ninja. Since i had him recruit ninja from the kinkoo, their number had doubled.

I walked to the center and began a speech about how weak our ennemy were and how strong we could be. I didn't lie. While i talked, People were cheering and the warriors were restless. If i let them do as they wanted, they would cheer like the citizen.

When i finished motivating them, i began to tell them the real reason of this gathering. When i finished to explain, everyone was silent. All the troops were trying to look stronger so i would choose one of them. I smiled.

I began to call the people that would be in my unit. It took two hours to call the 100 people that would work. No one was surprised when i called Riven and Yasuo. When they finally lined up in front of me at the center of the place, i split them in two and named riven to lead the heavy armored troop and yasuo for the light armored troop.

I had the maid and servant bring the armor. It took the whole morning to bring all the armor. When everything was done. I had them swear loyalty to me in front of the crowd.

 _Damn, i'm like those geezer that wanted to have a protocol..._

When the ceremony ended, i started the celebration. The people i called had to bring their armor to the new building i had made for them. We celebrated the whole day.

The next day, i began to train them. I made Yasuo and riven have mock battle against each other.

It ended in a draw.

"Yasuo Riven why do you think none of you could win?"

"because my men weren't motivated?"

"Because i didn't try hard enough?"

"No... think again?"

"I dont know..."

"I dont understand..."

"Ha... It's because of your weakness."

"hu?"

"each of your units have a weakness. Riven, your troop can take a lot of damage but can't move as you want. Yasuo your men can move faster but can't take much damage. Do you understand know?"

""Haa"

They nodded and resumed the training. I watched them for a moment and left for the castle. I had to talk with the shadow ilsand representative. I didn't see what he looked like, he was wearing a big coat and a hood. I went to the throne room and he/she was here. He/she was tall, a bit taller than me.

When i sat on the throne he removed his coat and hood. It was a He. He had an old coat and a small scythe linked to a lanterne on his belt. His face was... He had a Flamming skull! His face was skull! and it was burning.

I had a pocker face but in my mind i was screaming.

 _Holy shit... I knew it would be like that but hell! his skull is burning!_

"Greeting, if i remember corectly, you're the warden? I'm Ghost, king of ionia."

"~~Ho~~ You knew about me? interesting ~~"

I'm sure that if he had skin, there would be a smile on his face.

"I wanted to send an invitation to the shadow island so we could talk but you acted first."

"~~hum...why would you want to meet us?"

"i will soon begin to conquere the world. I'll begin with ionia, than i'll attack the rest.I need disposable tool and something to make me enemy fear me. Syndra told me about you. They fear you, and i know some of the island resident can make an army of ghoul."

"Ho? Ho ho ho, and why would we accept?"

"simple. First i would let you take all the enemy we fight on the field. It will make a lot of toy for you. When the war end, i'll send every spie and bandit to you. It's not a bad deal, is it?"

"HA ha ha ha ha, you're interesting, trully interesting. I'll bring your message to our king. I bid you farewell."

In an instant, he disappeared in a black cloud. I breathed. It was ... intense. I didn't think he would have such a presence. I never thought it would be like that. I was about to leave the throne room when i hear something.

"come out! Now!"

No one answered. I took my gun out and activated my suit. When i was sure to be invisible, i put back my mask on and began to walk quietly next to the spot where i heard the sound.

I stopped to move and listened. A small breathing could be heard. I jumped on the invisible intruder and grabbed something. It was ... squishy ?

"~han~~~"

I left the squishy thing and jumped back.

"~~Pervert..."

"Say the woman that spie on me."

Then she appeared, luxanna. The girl i met on the inn when i was a wanderer. She wasn't wearing her armor, only her suit. It was... sexy. Maybe i have a fetish for latex suit? Fucking army, giving me weird fetish. I stared at her and she looked down, blushing.

"You.. don't remember?"

"You're luxanna crownguard right?"

"You remember?"

"Yes, But i have a question. What are you doing here?"

"Hu...hu? Ha! Jarv... The prince asked me to spie on you?"

"And you avow it to me, the man you're spying on?"

"Well... hu... yeah... "

She was looking down her face red. She was fidgeting and mumbled.

 _Another one? Am i that cool? If i add Sarah and Ahri, there is currently six women that love me._

 _I need to find Zed, we have to celebrate!_

"Ha.. i don't , what do you want?"

"Ha... hum... I wanted to know if..."

"Ghost! "

Syndra barged in the room and saw lux, she looked around, trying to found me but i was invisible. She used her sphere to hit Lux but failed. Lux tried to attack to but syndra just dodged her laser.

They were about to fight so i appeared between them.

"Ghost, what does that mean? Why is that brat here?"

"Who is a brat? You bitch!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Stop! Both of you!"

They stiffened and looked at me. Syndra had and angered look while luxanna had fear in her eyes.

I was tired... and scared. Seeing how they reacted with diana, i don't want to think about what she would if she knew about lux.

"She is spying on me, but she is also soemone i know. Don't worry."

"someone you know?"

"I met her while i wandered, before you tried to curse me."

"Ho... wait, you know about that?"

"Yes, why?"

"No, i shouldn't be what will we do with her?"

"I want to be his wife too!"

Lux was standing next to me and stared at Syndra.

 _Holy shit... I'm doomed... She will kill me... Maybe i should run?_

I was about to activate my suit but syndra tied me with her special rope. She was smiling but i could see a demon on her back. Riven and diana came in the room. Riven saw what happened and asked Syndra why i was tied and why Lux whas here. Riven, diana and Lux were friend but Syndra didn't like her.

Maybe because Lux used light magic while Syndra used black magic.

When Syndra explained, Diana and riven looked at me with the same smile as Syndra. They also had demon on their back.

 _I'm fucked..._

"Lux, we have to talk, riven can you bring Ghost in the room and prepare him?We'll have a little explication."

"Hum, syndra dear, can't we just talk about it like normal people?"

"Yes, yes, we'll talk about it later. Diana, luxanna, come with me, riven bring him in the bedroom and come to the garden. We'll wait for you."

The nodded and riven began to drag me to the room. I tried to break the rope but syndra used mana to strengthen it. I saw Zed and pleaded him to help me but when he was about to come help me, his girlfriend came and grabbed his hand. She told him something and he looked at me. He gave me a thumb up and left.

 _I'm Sooooo fucked._

Riven threw me on the bed and tied me so i couldn't move from the bed. Then she left.

 _I wonder if i will live until tomorow..._

 ** _Hope you'll like the new version, i didn't touch the last chapter thought._**


	2. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: whut?

I woke up in a bed, i had nothing on me and had a big headache. The room was big and shiny. I had no idea about where i was. I stood up and went to the window. The sight was familiar but i couldn't point out where i was a big castle bright and clean. The house showed the wealth of this city. I couldn't spot any beggar.

 _How come i can see that far?_

My sight was amazing and it was natural to use it. I tried to see if i had some other "power up" and spoted dumbbells. I don't know how, but i knew about what was normal. I looked at it and tried to lift it. It was too light... i tried with one hand and i noticed no change. On the wall, i saw a a mirror. I went in front and looked at my reflection. I was tall, muscular and i had red eyes. I went back on the bed and grasped my head. The headache i had was getting stronger and i was sweating a lot. I looked around and found a small nightstand with a pill, a glass of water and a note. I took the note and read it, it was a doctor note.

To Mr Crownguard marius

I analyzed your blood sample and found that you had a perfect health.

You had a memory loss after a battle with noxus frontline.

Your headache must be caused by the stress of memory loss.

I asked a maid of your family to give you the medecine.

Hope you will get better.

Dr Hermerdinger

 _So i'm marius crownguard, a warrior... ok that explain my injury and my musculature._

The medecine was effective, my headache was getting bearable. I looked at the room again and this time i could study without missing anything. I saw a big wardrobe. I don't know how i could miss it before. I went to open it and inside it, a big armor was inside, it was a black armor with a black shield and a huge sword of the same color. Beside it, a formal suit, gold and blue. I wore it and it was well done. It was as if i had a second skin. I looked like a rich noble man. I went to the mirror to make sure it was fine. While i was looking at the mirror, someone was knoking at the door of the bedroom.

"it's open"

A woman and a man went inside. They were something like 50 or 40. The man was marked by time and war while the woman was looking like a young lady in her 30. I had no idea about thei identity.

"excuse me, my i know who you are? "

The woman began to cry and the man tried to confort her.

"did i say something wrong?"

"no, it's just that we hoped you would remember us at least..."

"may i know why i would remember you?"

" You're our adopted son."

"ho..."

i didn't know what to do... I mean, i woke up in a bedroom with no memory and a couple of old people came in calling me their adopted son... I seriously didn't know what to do. I was thinking when a second head came in. A young blond girl with a bright smile. She jumped at me and hugged me tightly.

"do we know each other?"

"Ho, your memory loss, i forgot..."

she let go of me and looked down. I thought i could see tears but she lifted her head up and smiled at me. She jumped at me again and kissed me on the neck. I was stunned by her action and didn't react, she jumped back smiled and ran away.I looked at the couple.

"Hum, can you explain who she is and what happened?"

"Sure, she is your futur wife. When we say we adopted you, it was to make sure our name will stay even for her. You will get married in two weeks by the way."

"well, at least i have a good life here. But i need to ask you a lot of thing about me."

"And we will answer but before, we have to lunch."

"okay."

They asked me to follow them and we went to a big livingroom. Maid came in and brought us a lot of food. While we ate they explained me a lot of thing. First, they told me about "our" kingdom, demacia and our king jarvan 4. then they explained my past. Apparently, i'm an orphan and graw up in an orphenage. At my 10 birthday, i showed a lot of potential with a sword so they took me in a military school and taught me the way of war. 8 years later they took me on a special unit. I had a lot of succes and through time, i ended up leading the unit. Due to my armor i was called black knight. Two years later i gained the general title and was adopted by their family to marry their daughter. Well, it what they told me.

I was about to leave the room when a man with a golden armor came in, behind him were a lady with a blue skin and a man with a bulky armor. I thought i already met them but when i tried to think about it, the headache came back. I grasped my head and tried to think about somethingh else. The headache disappeared.

"Marius! How are you my friend? I heard you lost your memory after a clash with a noxian unit.i'm sorry."

"ha ha ha jarvan you shouldn't worry, even a dragon wouldn't kill that guy!"

"true... i tried to fight him back then, he gave me a lot of cut and i couldn't even penetrate his armor."

The three laughed together. I said nothing but apparently i knew them and we were friends. I looked at them and tried to remember. The headache came again. This time a maid came and gave me a pill. I took it and gulped headache went away. I was about to ask them something when The guy with the golden armor talked.

"Seeing that you lost memory, i'm jarvan, this is shyvana and here is your brother in law, garen."

"Nice to see you, i suppose?"

"don't worry, i'm sure your memory will come back. By the way, i need you to weat your armor tomorow. I'll introduce you to our people. Until now, no one knew about you aside from a few the king told about your unit. Seeing that your whole unit was killed by this beast and you're the last one alive, We wont make the same error and let warrior die without recognition. I'll use this opportunity to announce your wedding in the crownguard family."

"ho... well it explain a lot of thing."

"Yes, see you tomorow."

The two of them went away and garen stood here. He looked at me with a big smile. Something was scary in his smile. He came at me an put his arm ao my shoulder.

"Tomorow, we'll have a party for you. We'll go after jarvan speech. You'll need a good night of sleep."

"I don't know why but i think it's a bad idea..."

"don't worry, everything will be fine."

He took his arm off and went his way. I thought about all they said. I had a bad feeling about the story they told me.

 _Maybe it's just me..._

I went to my bedroom and began to undress. I just had my underwear on when i felt something watching me. I grabbed a pillow and trew it.

"ouch"

I jumped on the direction from where the sound came from. I grasped something and blocked it on the ground.

"show yourself or i'll punch."

"Y-yes."

The young girl i saw back then appeared under me. She wore nothing but blue underwear. It was funny, a big muscular guy on a slender cute girl.

"So , what do you want?"

"c-could you let me stand please? I just wanted to sleep with you?"

"Just sleep?"

"Y-yess! we can't do it before the wedding!"

"i never said anything about doing it "

She was blushing like crazy.I thought about letting her go but seeing her like that was fun. We stayed like that for a short moment and i finally let her go. I went to the bed and laid down. She looked at me and came beside me. I took her in my arms and closed my eyes. Something was wrong with everything i saw and heard today but my actual situation was fine so i let it go. I fell asleep with this girls in my arms, serene.

Somewhere else.

"Why didn't we do this from the begining? Making them forget about high magic."

"Because this illusion use a lot of mana and we will maintain it until noxus or demacia win. When one of them will win, we'll stop this, we'll just have to make sure this ghost don't remember is a greater threat."

"But sire, what about the women?"

"They will never remember. I'm not sure for this syndra but the rest will easily forget him."

"sure."


	3. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: first official fight.

A knock woke me up. I would feel a warm feeling against me. I opened my eyes and saw luxana curled on me. She was so small on me. She was going up and down as i breathed. I chukled at the sight and stood lain. The knock came again. I strocked lux cheek ,to wake her up. Slowly she opened her smiled and kissed me.

"Hey sleepy head."

"hey..."

"You should make yourself invisible again, someone is here."

Instantly, her eyes went wide. She was about to yell so i put my hand on her mouth. She nodded and disappeared. I could feel her going out of the bed. I stood up after her and went to the door. When i opened the door, i was greeted by jarvan and garen.

"'morning, hope you didn't forgot what day it is? "

"hum... something about a meeting?"

The prince laughed.

"Well you weren't far. Today, we'll show you to the people."

"Ha..."

"So get ready, we'll wait for you in front of the house."

Jarvan smiled and went off. I was about to leave when i saw that Garen wasn't moving, as if waiting for something.

"DO you need something?"

"No, but you will."

He took some clothes from under his armor and threw them at me.

"Those are lux's, tell her i told our parents she was with shyvana and they talked all night."

He gave me a big smile and went after Jarvan. I went back in the room and closed the door. Lux appeared in front of me, still with her underware. I threw her the clothes and told her about Garen. She blushed violently and ran in the bathroom.I opened the wardrobe and took the armor out. When i made sure averything was out i finally saw it, a big black shield. He was as tall as me. After looking at it carefully, i began to put on the armor.

When i finally put my helmet on , lux came out of the bathroom and gasped.

"Wow... i forgot how imposing you were in your armor."

"ha ha ha"

I put my shield on my arm and took the sword on my tight. I went out and joined Garen and jarvan in front of the house. On the way to the castle, Jarvan told me about what was to happen. He would tell them about a special unit laid by me and the story about the beast that attacked us. After that, I would appear and wave at them.

It went well, everything happened like he told me. People were delighted to see me, as if i was a war hero.I had no memory so i didn't felt like accepting this title. On my way back to the Crawnguard house, i spoted a small girl trying to reach a teddy bear on a tree. She looked like 13 and had a school uniform.I went to her and grasped the teddy for her. She yelled "tibbers!" hugged me and went running.

I resumed my stroll. I used this time to look around. There was a lot of trader on the street and, in front of me, a park. I went in and saw a bench. Seeing that it was sunny and i was tired from all the new informations i had today, i sat on.

It was a big park. With all the tree i could barely see the houses or the castle. I relaxed and put my shield and helmet next to the bench. Children were running happily and lovers were walking, daydreaming. I could see old people talking on a table. Such a great and relaxing place...

"You!"

Someone took my out of my daydream.

"yes?"

I opened my eyes to see a slender woman in front of me. She had a tight outfit and a foil with her.

She had a perfect stance, a warrior without a doubt.

"I want a duel."

"...no"

"WH...?"

She was stunned, maybe she didn't expect this answer. I thought i could sleep again but she came in front of me and brought her face closer to mine. If i moved, this would end in a kiss. I wouldn't mind but seeing how she dressed and talk, i was sure she was a noble and by this fact, she could be a friend of lux. It would be a bad idea.

"fight. me."

"no"

She was stubborn. I stood up and looked at her. I was taller than her by far and i was sure it would make her back away.

"FIGHT ME!"

It didn't work... I put my helmet on and took my shield back. I pushed her a little and went my way. This plan wasn't really nice but it should make understand i didn't want to fight. Without succes. I could hear her walk behind me.

"You wont let me go without a fight?"

"no"

"why?"

"I heard by a good friend that you fought an ancien best alone trying to protect your already dead men and made it alive. It's not a something everyone could do."

"let me guess... lux?"

"yes"

So my guess was right, she was lux's friend.

"She added that no one could win against you, not even shyvana in her full dragon transformation."

"She said too much..."

"So i want a fight!"

Now i knew why she went to me. I would have to talk with lux about private life and not telling stubborns fools about me.

"Okay, tomorow afternoon, i will come with my sword only. Fair fight and all. Is that good with you?"

"yes, i'll send a messager to tell you the location. Also, i have a question."

"yes?"

"Is that true that your ... thing is the same size as your hand?"

"WHAT THE? What are you talking about?"

I was about to make her tell me more but she ran away. Well the culprite could only be lux. We would need a talk, a long talk. I walked to the house and went in. I went in my room and took off my armor for more comfortable clothes. While i went out, i saw a girl come out of garen's room. I came closer and saw that she was kissing Garen. I stood hiden and waited for her to go. After five long minutes, she finally left. I went to Garen's room and knocked. He opened the door.

"Soooo, who is she?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"The young redhead coming out of your room?"

He was so desesperate... It was fun to tease him so i made the game last until he told me everything. Apparently she was a scout called Quinn, he met her on missions and since then, they were going out. Trying to make me talk about something else, he told me about shyvana and jarvan, about their "secret" meeting in jarvan bedroom and some scarre he had on his back. I didn't need the information but took it.

After diner and some suggestion about Garen romantic life that rewarded me with evil glare, i went on my bed. Strangely, i didn't see Lux aside from this morning. I was about to sleep when a maid came in. Apparently, the woman i met at the park was called Fiora Laurent. Her messager gave the location of the old arena for our duel. I thanked the maid and threw the message on the table.

So much for a little day.

 **Sorry guys, i didn't upload a lot. I don't know if i said it but i'm a seargent. I had a mission and couldn't update my story. I came back three days ago. I'm a bit tired so i didn't make a long chapter.**

 **Thank to all of you whith your review. If not for them, i wouldn't have made this chapter. I'm tired, really tired. My bed was screaming, i was hard to finish it with my bed screaming so much.**

 **Anyway, a friend used my account to upload his fanfic. "Adolf drachen" if i remember well.**


	4. Chapter 22

It felt nice. It has been only a few days since I "came back". Although it would shock anyone, I had no reaction. Sometime, when I tried to remember, the headache would come back but apparently, it was an amnesia effect.

I woke up, slowly, the sun was still slow and I could hear a few sounds coming from the street. I looked around me and got up. I went in the bathroom and washed my face. I put some simple clothes on and went to have breakfast.

I thought Lux would join me but she had something else to do apparently. As I went down, I saw lux parents eating and some maid going in and out the kitchen. I joined them and ate. We talked about the "wedding", well, THEY talked about it. They also made me understand how important an heir was…. Seriously? A child? I mean, sure I find lux beautiful but a child? So soon? As I digested this, a butler came to the door. He looked at me and bowed.

"Sir, a man from house "Laurent" is waiting for you at the entrance."

Lux parents looked at me, not sure what it was about. Lux's father spoke first.

"What would Lady Fiora call you for?"

Ahhh…. I forgot … I thought she would forget too but look like she really wants to fight. I massaged my head and looked at him.

"I saw her yesterday, after the "show" jarvan made. She asked for a fight and she wouldn't let me go, so I accepted…"

He looked at me and laughed. He explained me about the "Laurent" house and their customs. Apparently, the leader of this house had to fight every strong warrior to show his superiority. Lady Fiora, the current leader, had no rivals, she even won against Garen and jarvan. As he explained, the butler looked worried about something. I looked at him.

"Something else?"

"Well, I would advise you to wear formal clothes…"

"Why is that?"

"Lady Fiora told me to say nothing more."

I sighed and nodded. I went back in my room, took some formal looking clothes and put my sword in my back. As I went down I heard some maid and butler whisper.

"Did you hear? Sir Marius accepted a fight with Lady Fiora."

"Yes, do you think he'll win?"

"Well, if everything Prince Jarvan said is true then he will be able to win."

Ha… seriously… if they began to bet, it wouldn't be strange. Exiting the house, the buttler was here waiting for me. He bowed and asked me to come after me. Apparently The Laurent house wasn't far, forty minutes away from the crownguard estate. As we walked I saw a man with a spear talking with a maiden floating in the air. If I remember correctly from yesterday, He is Xin and she is … I didn't saw her yet… While I was thinking about it, a child bumped on my leg. I looked down only to see a blue child with heavy armour and a hammer. I helped her to stand up but as soon as she got up, she ran away. Soon after a little … thing?... came after her. I laughed and resumed my Walk.

Finally, we reached the Laurent house. In front of the Door, a lot of noble were talking and laughing. I went through them and came inside the house. Inside, Lux and Fiora were talking and drinking tea. I coughed. Lux heard me and, seeing it was me, rushed in my arm.

"Well it only has been one day you know?"

"I missed you…"

Fiora smiled and came in front of me. She circled around me and studied my body. After a satisfied nod she began to talk.

"Sir Marius, as you have already guessed, news of our fight were heard and nobles wished to see us fight. Lux told me it was fine and Jarvan also asked me to make it a public event hope it won't be a problem for you?"

Jarvan… creepy bastard… I'm sure he did just because he wished to see me eat dirt… As for lux… I looked down only to see her with a big smile and trust in her eyes. Well she must be sure I'll win…

"Don't worry, as long as no one interferes, I've no problem with this."

Smiling devilishly, she put lux aside and grasped my arm.

"Perfect, now come with me, I see no reason to wait anymore."

She brought me in the court. A lot of people were waiting, including Jarvan and Garen. Both of them had a "eat shit" smile. Bastard….. She put me on a spot and went in front of me a few meters away from me.

I took out my sword and she did the same. I wasn't really confident. Sure, if I had a smaller sword or even a better outfit, I could hope to win but a heavy sword two handed against her is…. Well let's just say I'm in deep shit.

Jarvan came in front of the crowd and spoke.

"I'll now throw this rock, when it touch the ground, the fight begin."

He faced us and threw the rock. Seconds were hours… When the rock touched the ground I rushed at her with a speed I didn't know I was able to and slashed. Surprised, she jumped back and took out her dagger.

"look like I won't be able to take it easy against you."

My sword was still down when she went at me at full speed. For a normal man, she would have teleported but I could see her move clearly. First she slashed with her sword but not far behind, I could see her dagger coming at my shoulder. I kicked my sword and used the momentum to knock back her sword. Instantly, her dagger came faster. Using the size of my sword, I stopped it with the hilt. Both of us jumped back. This small exchange happened in a few second. She took her stance back and rushed at me again. I couldn't just let her do as she pleased. I grasped my sword more tightly and slashed at her vertically. Even if she could parry it, she couldn't take the force I used. Or so I thought. As if nothing happened, my sword just went through her. I felt her sword pass near my face while her dagger missed my shoulder. If I moved a bit less, I would be injured now.. Unsure of what happened, I used this moment to grasp her and immobilize her. She was no between my arms, unable to do anything but moving her head back and forth hopping to hit me.

"Surrender?"

Her face was red. Anger? Shame? I don't know what it was but …

"Never!"

I couldn't just keep her like that. I let go of her for a short moment and punched her in the neck. The shock made her faint and I cached her before she would touch the ground. A woman with such pride would be dangerous but I know why Garen and jarvan lost to her. If I was slower, I would be the looser now… But still… This speed… it's not something a man should be able to attain naturally or with training… As I thought about it, the headache came back. I stopped to think about it and the headache disappeared. Truly strange…

Jarvan made the noble leave while I brought Fiora in her bedroom with lux's help and some maid. After everything was done, I went back to the crownguard estate with lux and went in the bed directly.

Somewhere in ionia.

"Are you sure the institute is responsible of this?"

"Yes I feel a strong magic in the air. It look like they did something to everyone memory."

"Why aren't we affected?"

"Well apparently this whole magic is based on someone specific, if he remembers, everyone will."

"Hum… So you think they used ghost for this magic?"

"Yes, if not, how can you explain his disappearance?"

"true. So, how do what will we do?"

"First we need to make him come here. If I'm right, they made everyone come back to the time when Noxus attacked us. If we can make him come, I'll be able to destroy the spell."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I won't let them play with OUR ghost."

"Prince, we received a report from our scout, Noxus is preparing something. They are bringing weapon in their arbore and Zaun is currently making strange potion. They must be planning an invasion…"

Jarvan was in deep thought. Noxus couldn't attack them right now. It would only be a blood bath for both of them. Even if they tried, now that Marius was back, they would suffer more than they would win.

"Contact Piltover and Ionia, let them know about the situation. Send a message To garen and marius, I went them tomorrow night in the meeting room. Do not speak of it to anyone else. "

"As you wish prince."

"General, a scout from demacia leaked our plan. We tried to kill him but he used a spell that made him transform into a hawk, we couldn't run after him."

"Do not worry. They won't be able to do anything. I had the magic caster use a spell preventing teleportation to ionia. Even if they act now, it's too late."

The man patted his crow and looked away. He made this plan long ago and wouldn't let anyone stop him. As he was thinking a shadow appeared behind the window.

"Talon. What news are you bringing me? "

"The black demon came back to his lair."

As he said that, the shadow disappeared; leaving the man alone on his desk.

"Damn it... How did he survive… This beast was the strongest being we found… We lost a considerable amount of men bringing it to him and his men."

While he was trying to understand how a man could survive this kind of encounter a woman, with few clothes, came near him.

"Jericho, something seems to pain you. Is it about this crownguard guy?"

"Yes, he is the only one I can't predict. Always making my life harder. If not for him a lot of mission would be easier."

"Do you want me to take care of him?"

He paused but soon answered.

"It won't be necessary, After making sure ionia fell in our hand, I'll have Darius kill him.

"You seem to trust darius a lot. Don't you think he will turn his back to you?"

"No, he was the one that saw the state of our city and put me to the throne. He knew about you yet did nothing against you. Even if he look like a ruthless warrior, this man know what he is doing."

Darius, the feared hand of Noxus. It took him two week to kill all the "worthless noble" of noxus a replace them with capable men. After making sure the leaders were now able to lead, he went back in the army and used his power to extend nexus border.

Swain trusted him as if he was a part of his body. If their way of doing was different, their goal was the same So they had no problem working with each other. While swain made plan, darius did them. Such was the way they worked.


End file.
